A l'aube d'un jour nouveau
by TheBoneyKingOfNowhere
Summary: Trad. de la fic de L.S. Wasp, "Dawn of a New Day". Elle prend place avant que l'épidémie ne commence. Daryl et Merle se réveillent pour vivre ce qu'ils pensent être un jour comme tous les autres. Ils découvrent rapidement que cette journée n'a rien du train-train quotidien et ils doivent se débrouiller pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe et comment survivre. Daryl/OC, Merle/OC
1. Chapter 1

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Dawn of a New Day_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

Remerciements:

Je ne peux décemment pas commencer cette traduction sans remercier **L.S. Wasp** qui a aimablement accepté que je traduise son histoire. Le lien vers son profil d'auteure et vers la fic originale se trouvent dans mes favoris.

Note de la traductrice:

Cette fic est un prequel par rapport à la série. Les événements relatés dans cette histoire prennent donc place avant le début de la série.

* * *

A l'aube d'un jour nouveau

Chapitre 1

Daryl tâtonna après son radio-réveil, écrasant le bouton d'arrêt encore et encore… peu importe combien de fois il le frappait, ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Finalement, crevé et ayant envie de se rendormir, Daryl attrapa le réveil et arracha sa prise du mur. A sa surprise, l'appareil ne s'arrêtait toujours pas.

« C'est quoi c'bordel ? » dit Daryl tout haut, s'asseyant sur le lit, se frottant les yeux. Et puis, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas son radio-réveil mais l'alarme d'une voiture dehors. Il se saisit de sa montre sur sa table de chevet et vit qu'il était 4h30 du matin.

« Tu t'fous d'ma gueule… » grommela Daryl alors qu'il rejetait la montre sur la table de nuit. Il était juste rentré à la maison vers minuit après avoir travaillé un double horaire chez le mécanicien du coin.

C'était un grand garage appartenant à un ami de la famille, Lawrence Jackson. Il avait toujours eu du travail pour Daryl et Merle quand Merle avait envie de gagner honnêtement de l'argent, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Ils avaient réceptionné des poids lourds et Jackson, comme tout le monde l'appelait, avait demandé à Daryl de rester pour travailler dessus.

Peu de mécaniciens au garage étaient capable de s'occuper de poids lourds, mais Daryl avait le truc pour ça. En fait, il avait le truc pour presque toutes les choses qu'il décidait de faire, même s'il n'avait pas fini l'école au-delà du collège. Principalement en raison de Merle et de son père.

Merle s'était fait mettre en taule et son père, qui allait et venait toujours dans la vie des gamins Dixon quand il le sentait, était finalement revenu pour de bon cette fois. Il était malade mais personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il avait. La plupart pensait que c'était une sorte de maladie du foie après toutes ses années d'alcoolisme, mais au moment où il était revenu, ça n'avait plus vraiment eu d'importance. Il ne lui restait que quelques mois à vivre. Le père de Daryl s'était comporté comme un sale fils de pute avec Daryl et Merle, il n'avait jamais été là pour aucun des garçons quand ils en avaient eu besoin. Daryl avait souffert d'innombrables maltraitances au fil des ans à chaque fois que son père revenait à la maison. Il avait des cicatrices physiques et émotionnelles pour le prouver, tout comme Merle. Mais quand même, la dernière fois qu'il était revenu à la maison, Daryl avait vu combien il était fragile et effrayé de mourir. C'était ce qui avait poussé Daryl à arrêter l'école pour prendre soin de lui. Ce fut l'une des dernières vaines tentatives de gagner un peu le respect et l'admiration de son père. La seule chose que le père de Daryl ressentait pour lui c'était de la haine. La mère de Daryl était morte en couche et le père de Daryl lui en avait toujours voulu pour ça. Daryl le savait et il se demandait si Merle ressentait la même chose, bien que leur mère soit une chose dont ils ne parlaient jamais. Daryl se souvenait des derniers mots que lui avait dits son père avant de mourir. _Je vais finalement revoir ta mère… et quand je la reverrai, sache-le, je vais lui dire quelle petite merde t'es devenu… tu peux même pas t'occuper convenablement de ton père mourant… t'es un raté… un raté…_ Ironiquement, Daryl avait pris grand soin de son père, probablement plus qu'on ait jamais pris soin de lui de toute sa vie.

Daryl n'avait pas versé une seule larme quand son père mourut. A la surprise de Daryl, Merle en versa. Bien sûr, juste après ça, Merle cracha sur la tombe de leur père. Daryl n'avait jamais vu Merle si émotif avant et ne le vit plus jamais ainsi après. Ça l'avait même un peu fait flipper de voir Merle comme ça et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment comprendre non plus. Après l'enterrement de leur père, ils ne parlèrent plus jamais de lui. Merle était véritablement sa seule famille, morte ou vive.

Daryl gigota et se retourna dans son lit pendant un bon moment, essayant de se rendormir. A peu près une heure plus tard, il put sentir l'odeur du café qu'on préparait.

« Et merde… » dit Daryl et il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine, juste habillé d'un caleçon. Daryl tourna vers la cuisine et hésita dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Bonjour Daryl, il y a du café sur la cuisinière si tu en veux… » lui annonça Janine alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la table de la cuisine.

Janine était "la poule du moment" de Merle en ce moment. Elle travaillait à la cantine du coin et elle se levait tôt pour être prête pour prendre son poste.

Daryl marcha rapidement vers la buanderie hors de la cuisine et attrapa un T-shirt dans le séchoir, l'enfilant avant de revenir dans la pièce. Il prit une tasse dans l'armoire et se versa du café.

« Pourquoi t'es si timide, Daryl ? » demanda Janine. « C'est pas comme si j'avais jamais vu un homme sans sa ch'mise avant, on a d'la chance si Merle enfile un truc avant d'se pavaner dans la maison l'matin, » rigola-t-elle.

Daryl se contenta d'ignorer la question. La vérité était que Daryl ne voulait pas que les gens fixent ses cicatrices ou posent des questions à leur sujet.

Daryl sortit un paquet de cigarettes de l'armoire et s'assit à la table. Il ouvrit le nouveau paquet et alluma une cigarette, reposant le paquet devant lui à côté du cendrier. Janine tendit le bras et en prit une pour elle-même qu'elle coinça entre ses lèvres et elle se pencha davantage vers Daryl et attendit qu'il lui allume sa cigarette. Daryl la dévisagea juste un moment, ennuyé qu'elle n'ait même demandé si elle pouvait en avoir une. C'était une chose qu'il avait toujours détestée au sujet des femmes de Merle. Merle les ramenait un soir, puis elles restaient jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre d'elles, mais pendant ce temps-là elles taxaient les Dixon de tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. Daryl détestait ça étant donné que la plupart des courses et des achats pour la maison, c'était lui qui les payait. Il n'avait rien en retour de ces femmes, pas qu'il voulait quoi que ce soit d'elles de toute façon.

Daryl prit le briquet avec hésitation et alluma la cigarette mais après cela elle resta penchée près de lui. Elle retira lentement la cigarette de sa bouche, ses deux doigts ornés de longs faux ongles rouges. Ses cheveux étaient tellement peroxydés en blond qu'ils étaient cassants et secs. Elle était plâtrée d'une telle couche de maquillage que Daryl ne savait pas s'il la reconnaitrait si elle n'en portait pas. Daryl ne trouvait absolument rien d'attirant chez cette femme. Merle cependant avait des critères de sélection bien moins élevés que lui concernant les femmes. Pourtant si quiconque demandait à Merle son avis, il disait toujours que Daryl faisait trop la fine bouche et ne saurait probablement pas quoi faire s'il mettait les mains sur une femme qui lui convenait.

« Ben… ben… ben… qu'est-ce que tout le monde fait debout frais comme la rosée du matin ? » Merle entra nonchalamment, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

« Putain Merle… Y a personne qui veut voir tout ça si tôt l'matin… faut qu't'apprennes à t'habiller avant d'aveugler quelqu'un… » dit Daryl à son frère.

« Oh ! je n'me plains pas ! » fit Janine tandis qu'elle se levait et contournait la table pour aller à la rencontre de Merle. Merle la poussa rudement contre la table, la soulevant dessus alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Merle fourra sa langue dans la bouche de Janine qui laissa échapper un gémissement tandis que Merle l'embrassait furieusement. Le café de Daryl se renversa hors de la tasse à cause de la force appliquée contre la table…

« Merde ! Commencez pas ces trucs ici… y a des gens qui mangent là-d'ssus, vous savez… » se plaignit Daryl alors qu'il bondissait loin de la table, attrapant sa tasse, et qu'il se dirigeait vers l'évier.

Merle rit et remit Janine sur le sol et il la poussa vers le salon.

« Merle, j'ai que dix minutes avant de devoir partir travailler, » lui dit-elle.

Merle lui donna une claque sur les fesses et se mit à la suivre hors de la cuisine. « Tracasse pas bébé… c'est bien assez, allez, reviens dans ma chambre… faudrait pas mettre pauvre Darylina mal à l'aise puisqu'il a personne pour lui sucer la queue… » Merle sortit en regardant en riant derrière lui vers Daryl. Daryl lui fit un doigt d'honneur alors que son frère s'en allait.

Daryl se tint près de l'évier de la cuisine et regarda par la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir une silhouette tituber dans la rue. Le voisinage n'était pas exactement un endroit à travers lequel faire une balade récréative, mais Daryl supposait que cette personne devait être ivre. Il laissa sa tasse de café dans l'évier et décida de retourner au lit.


	2. Chapter 2

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Dawn of a New Day_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

A l'aube d'un jour nouveau

Chapitre 2

Daryl était couché dans son lit avec le visage contre le matelas. Il pouvait entendre Merle tringler Janine dans la pièce de l'autre côté du couloir. Janine était assez vocale ce qui rendait Daryl nauséeux rien qu'à y penser. Daryl recouvrit sa tête de son oreiller dans une tentative d'assourdir ses gémissements constants. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il parvint, malgré le bruit, à se rendormir.

XXX

Quelques heures plus tard, la sonnerie du téléphone réveilla Daryl.

Désorienté, Daryl tituba dans la cuisine et décrocha le téléphone qui était suspendu au mur.

« Quoi… ? » demanda Daryl dans le cornet.

« Daryl… ? Je sais que tu as eu une longue journée hier, mais deux gars ne sont pas venus bosser ce matin et John a une sale tête, j'pense qu'il pourrait être malade et avoir besoin de rentrer chez lui. Il doit y avoir un truc qui traine, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui. Tu peux venir ? » demanda Jackson.

Daryl se gratta la tête et se frotta les yeux. « Euh… ouais… j'crois… »

« Ça va, Daryl ? T'es pas en train de te chopper un truc aussi, hein ? » Jackson avait l'air véritablement inquiet. Il avait été un ami de la mère de Daryl. En grandissant, à chaque fois que Daryl le croisait, il demandait toujours si Daryl avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. A l'occasion, il avait donné à Daryl de l'argent ou des choses de seconde main appartenant à ses propres fils qui avaient quelques années de plus que Daryl et Merle. Il était plus un père pour Daryl et Merle que leur propre géniteur.

« Na, j'vais bien… J'viens juste de me réveiller, c'est tout… Je serai là aussi vite que je peux, » lui répondit Daryl.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, fiston… si Merle veut gagner un peu d'argent, dis-lui de venir aussi, » lui dit Jackson.

« Je pense pas qu'il est là, mais s'il est là, je lui demanderai… à tout de suite, » dit Daryl et il raccrocha le téléphone.

Daryl retourna dans sa chambre et prit une combinaison bleue de mécanicien dans la penderie en même temps qu'un vieux T-shirt blanc. Rapidement, Daryl s'habilla et puis il jeta un œil dans la chambre de Merle, mais ce dernier n'était pas là. Il retourna dans la cuisine pour prendre son paquet de cigarettes sur la table.

« Sale voleur ! » Daryl n'était pas surpris que son paquet ait disparu, mais ça l'énervait quand même. Il alla dans l'armoire et en attrapa un autre, ainsi qu'un briquet dans l'un des tiroirs de la cuisine et les clés de son pick-up dans le bol sur le plan de travail.

Daryl sortit, ramassa ses bottes près de la porte et s'assit sur les marches du porche. Alors qu'il laçait ses chaussures, il se dit que le voisinage était étrangement calme.

Daryl grimpa dans son pick-up et se dirigea sur la route qui menait au garage. Il enfonça l'allume-cigare de la voiture et poussa une cigarette dans sa bouche. Tandis qu'il attendait que l'allume-cigare chauffe, il baissa la vitre côté conducteur. Daryl entendit le pop de l'allume-cigare, le prit et alluma sa cigarette. Quand il regarda à nouveau la route, il braqua rapidement à gauche pour éviter de heurter un homme qui marchait au milieu de la voie vers son pick-up.

« MERDE… ! » hurla Daryl alors qu'il se battait pour garder le contrôle de sa voiture alors qu'il dépassait le piéton. L'homme sur la route continua son chemin sans réagir à Daryl du tout et il semblait n'être absolument pas tracassé de pouvoir se faire écraser. Daryl observa l'homme dans le rétroviseur et il essayait de regarder devant lui en même temps.

« Putain de junkie… commencé tôt, j'parie… » remarqua Daryl.

Daryl tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette, ses nerfs légèrement agités d'avoir presque écrasé quelqu'un de si bon matin. « Ça va être une de ces journées d'merde, j'parie… » remarqua Daryl pour lui-même.

Il tourna vers le garage et gara son pick-up derrière le bâtiment. Il entra par la porte arrière et entendit le cliquetis des outils frappant le sol en béton. Daryl se dirigea vers le bruit.

« John, ça va, mec ? » lui demanda Daryl. John s'était assis et tourné vers un bac à côté de la voiture sur laquelle il travaillait. Il était pâle et transpirait abondamment. Il y avait un démonte-pneu sur le sol à ses pieds. Il était juste assis là, l'air hébété…

« John… ? » répéta Daryl.

Lentement, John leva les yeux vers Daryl. « Hey… heu… j'suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette, » dit-il à Daryl.

« Jackson a dit que t'étais malade comme un chien… rentre chez toi, j'vais m'occuper d'ça… » fit Daryl.

« J'pense que je vais d'abord aller me coucher un peu dans l'arrière salle… » l'informa John.

« Comme tu l'sens, mec… vas-y mollo… » lui dit Daryl. John chancela vers la salle du personnel au fond du bâtiment. Peu après, Jackson approcha Daryl qui travaillait sous la voiture.

« Merci Daryl… Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venu… » lui dit Jackson.

« C'est pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire, » répondit Daryl. Il continua simplement à travailler.

« On dirait que ça va être juste toi et moi au garage aujourd'hui… comme au bon vieux temps, hein ? Pas de Merle je suppose… j'peux pas dire que je suis surpris, je ne me rappelle même pas la dernière fois où il a travaillé ici. C'est aussi bien, ça fait longtemps que je veux te parler de quelque chose maintenant, mais je ne voulais pas le faire quand les autres étaient là, » lui dit Jackson.

Daryl interrompit ce qu'il faisait et roula depuis le dessous de la voiture. « Y a truc qui va pas, Jack ? »

« Non… tout va bien Daryl… en fait, j'espère que tu vas considérer que c'est une bonne nouvelle, » répondit Jackson.

Daryl s'assit alors que Jackson s'asseyait sur le bac retourné en face de lui.

« Écoute Daryl, tu sais qu'je rajeunis pas et mes gamins sont grands et ils sont partis vivre leurs vies… ils ne veulent rien à avoir à faire avec ce vieux garage… » commença Jackson.

Daryl n'avait aucune idée d'où Jackson voulait en venir avec ça. S'il voulait juste s'épancher sur ses souvenirs, Daryl préfèrerait qu'au moins il le laisse se remettre au travail pendant qu'il le faisait.

« Alors ça m'a fait réfléchir… le garage marche bien et je ne vais pas pouvoir diriger cet endroit pour toujours… si tu es intéressé, j'aimerais que tu reprennes les rênes… » lui proposa Jackson.

« Quoi ?... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire reprendre les rênes ? » Daryl savait pertinemment ce que Jackson voulait dire, mais il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait.

« Je veux dire, Daryl, que je veux que tu diriges le garage… on sera partenaires… Nancy continuera à faire la comptabilité et je garderai toujours une partie des bénéfices pour ma retraite, mais en fin de compte, le garage sera à toi… qu'est-ce que t'en dis, fiston ? » demanda Jackson.

Daryl resta assis là, incapable de parler dans un premier temps… Il sentit sa gorge se serrer comme s'il pouvait à peine respirer. « Je… je sais pas quoi dire… » dit Daryl à Jackson.

« Dis que t'es d'accord, gros bêta ! » plaisanta Jackson alors qu'il enleva sa casquette et qu'il donna un grand coup à l'arrière de la tête de Daryl avec.

Daryl ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire si grand que sa mâchoire lui fit mal. « Okay… okay, vieillard ! Je suis d'accord… »

Jackson sourit et se leva, tendant la main vers Daryl. Daryl se leva et lui donna une ferme poignée de main. Avant que Daryl ne puisse le lâcher, Jackson l'attira près de lui et le serra étroitement dans ses bras, lui donnant quelques tapes dans le dos.

« Je suis fier de toi, fiston… tu m'as rendu fier… » lui dit Jackson. « Maintenant, remets-toi au travail… » dit-il dans un rire et il donna une petite claque à l'épaule de Daryl et retourna vers son bureau.

Les yeux de Daryl se remplirent de larmes, mais il se frotta rapidement les yeux avec sa manche et les ravala. On dirait qu'aujourd'hui allait être une bien meilleure journée qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Première review! Merci! C'est sympa de temps en temps une petite fic pré-apocalypse, je suis bien d'accord avec toi! J'espère que ce chapitre centré sur Daryl t'a plu!

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour le commentaire et les ajouts dans tes favoris et dans tes alertes! Whoa! Super cool! Dans le premier chapitre, Merle était vulgaire à souhait, c'est sûr! Mais on va découvrir d'autres facettes de lui. Bien vu pour les "faux indices", par c'est clair que les lecteurs de fanfic connaissent leurs fandoms. Et ici, L.S. Wasp laisse des indices genre subtils alors qu'elle sait très bien que son public-cible sait... C'est comme un roman policier où le criminel n'est pas un mystère, mais on aime quand même voir les indices laissés à l'inspecteur et se demander quand il va comprendre. Il y a un certain plaisir à en savoir plus que le personnage. Et le suspense n'est pas: "mais que se passe-t-il?", mais plutôt, "quand Merle et Daryl vont-ils comprendre ce qui se passe?"


	3. Chapter 3

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Dawn of a New Day_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

A l'aube d'un jour nouveau

Chapitre 3

Quelques heures passèrent avant que Daryl n'ait fini de travailler sur la voiture initialement commencée par John. Jackson avait fait des allées et venues dans et hors du garage, faisant quelques courses, et il s'était réinstallé dans son bureau pour faire du travail administratif. Daryl s'était dit que John, malade, était rentré chez lui. Daryl reconduisit prudemment la voiture sur le parking et la gara parmi les voitures prêtes à être récupérées. Retournant dans le bâtiment, il se dirigea vers le comptoir pour les clients et accrocha les clés à l'un des crochets. Un cri glaçant le sang le fit tressauter.

Le cœur de Daryl battait si fort que c'était presque tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre alors que l'adrénaline envahissait son corps. Il courut dans l'arrière-boutique vers le bureau de Jackson. Daryl n'avait jamais entendu personne crier comme ça auparavant. Ça lui donnait les chair de poule. Quand il s'approcha de l'embrasure de la porte du bureau, il vit Jackson se débattant dans sa chaise avec John penché sur lui, l'attaquant.

« JOHN ! QU'EST-CE TU FOUS BORDEL ? DÉGAGE DE LUI ! » hurla Daryl alors qu'il plongeait vers John et essayait de l'écarter de Jackson.

John poussa Daryl et se tourna vers lui alors que Daryl reculait en chancelant. Daryl ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Le peau de John était grisâtre et la couleur de ses yeux étaient assortie. Il avait une plus sale tête qu'un cadavre ambulant. Daryl n'avait jamais vu personne avoir l'air aussi malade. Du sang se déversait de sa bouche et coulait de son menton. Il siffla et grogna vers Daryl comme un chien enragé.

Daryl demeura pétrifié pendant un moment, choqué et n'en croyant pas ses yeux. John plongea sur lui et Daryl fit demi-tour pour courir vers l'avant du garage quand il trébucha dans ses propres pieds et qu'il alla se fracasser par terre. Rapidement, Daryl se mit sur son dos et se sauva à reculas vers le garage, essayant de se remettre sur pieds et de se lever alors que John arrivait lentement sur lui.

Daryl tâtonna désespérément à la recherche de quoi que ce soit à portée de mains et il trouva le démonte-pneu que John avait lâché plus tôt. Dès que John fut à sa portée, Daryl lui balança violemment le démonte-pneu au visage, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

Daryl se remit sur pieds et conserva une prise ferme sur le démonte-pneu, près à le balancer à nouveau, mais il s'écarta de John. Daryl observa John se relever lentement sur ses pieds et se tourner vers lui, sifflant toujours. Les yeux de Daryl s'écarquillèrent quand il vit la plaie béante sur le côté de son visage. Normalement, une personne avec ce genre de blessure ne s'en relèverait pas si vite, et ne reviendrait surtout pas à la charge.

« JOHN ? C'EST QUOI TON PUTAIN D'PROBLEME ? ARRÊTE ! » hurla Daryl à John, presque suppliant. John était une des personnes les plus passives que Daryl ait jamais rencontré. Jusqu'à ce jour, Daryl ne l'aurait pas pensé capable de faire du mal à une mouche et n'aurait pas cru qu'il attaquerait Jackson pour n'importe quelle raison, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux.

John continua à charger sur Daryl et Daryl se retrouva acculer dans un coin. Daryl fit tournoyer le démonte-pneu aussi fort qu'il le put pour le frapper à la tête. Daryl put entendre le bruyant fracas, mais John n'arrêtait pas de revenir. Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent sur le sol en béton. Daryl avait empoigné la combinaison de travail de John, tentant de garder de la distance entre eux alors qu'ils luttaient par terre. Daryl n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer le démonte-pneu dans la tête de John, encore et encore, le sang giclant de la blessure à chaque frappe jusqu'à ce que finalement John cesse de bouger.

Daryl sauta rapidement debout et lâcha le démonte-pneu au sol à côté du corps sans vie de John. Daryl sentit l'air quitter ses poumons et chercha sa respiration. Il contempla John sans y croire. Rapidement, il tituba vers le bureau de Jackson. Il n'eut pas besoin d'y entrer pour s'apercevoir que Jackson était mort. Daryl se passa la main dans les cheveux, s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa lentement glisser par terre. Daryl ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps il resta assis là, ses genoux pliés, ses coudes sur les genoux alors qu'il se tenait la tête et qu'il fixait le bureau de Jackson. Daryl ferma les yeux, et il espérait que c'était juste un cauchemar. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?_ pensa Daryl. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il n'essaya pas de les refouler. Il resta juste assis là tandis que les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur son visage.

Une vague de peu envahit soudain Daryl… c'était un Dixon. Les Dixon n'étaient pas connus pour être de parfaits citoyens modèles. Est-ce que quelqu'un croirait l'histoire de Daryl sur ce qui venait juste de se passer ? Daryl avait du mal à y croire lui-même et il avait été aux premières loges. Daryl se mit debout et marcha jusqu'à l'aire de stationnement des véhicules, vers le téléphone. Il fait les cent pas devant l'appareil pendant un moment, se mordillant la peau autour de ses ongles. Daryl tremblait. Il essayait de prendre de lentes et profondes inspirations pour se calmer, mais ça ne l'aidait pas. Daryl décrocha le combiné du téléphone et puis raccrocha immédiatement. Faisant à nouveau les cent pas, Daryl tenait de décider quoi faire. Il se tourna et se rendit compte que les volets de l'aire de stationnement étaient toujours ouvertes, il courut rapidement les fermer avant qu'un client n'entre ou que quelqu'un qui passait par là ne puisse regarder à l'intérieur, voir ce que Daryl avait fait et appeler la police. Une fois que les volets furent baissés, Daryl se rua à nouveau vers le téléphone, se contentant de le fixer. Finalement il le décrocha et composa un numéro.

Le téléphone sonna encore et encore, mais personne ne répondit. Daryl raccrocha avec violence et jura. Passant les mains dans ses cheveux, il essayait de réfléchir. Daryl regarda sa montre, il était un peu plus de midi. _Chez Grady_…

Chez Grady était le bar local que les deux garçons Dixon fréquentaient. C'était ouvert pour le déjeuner d'habitude et, comme Merle ne mangeait à la maison que lorsque Daryl cuisinait, il supposa que c'était là que devait être Merle. Daryl composa le numéro, piétinant toujours le sol alors que ça sonnait. Le téléphone sonna et sonna encore et, juste avant que Daryl n'abandonne, une voix féminine répondit.

« Chez Grady… » commença la femme.

Cela décontenança Daryl, aucune femme ne travaillait Chez Grady et Grady lui-même ne laisserait certainement pas un client répondre au téléphone.

« Allô ? J'entends quelqu'un respirer, vous savez… vous voulez quelque chose ou vous êtes juste un pervers ? » demanda la femme.

Daryl secoua la tête et sa voix se brisa légèrement lorsqu'il se mit à parler… « Merle… » dit-il, s'éclaircissant la gorge. « Je cherche Merle Dixon… »

« Merle ? Un instant, je crois que je le vois… c'est de la part de qui ? » demanda la femme.

« Z'êtes qui ? Sa putain d'secrétaire ? Passez-le moi s'il est là, c'est important ! » aboya Daryl.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, ne vous emballez pas, mon Dieu… » fit la femme. « Merle Dixon… » Daryl pouvait l'entendre crier. « Un connard qui nous fait un caca nerveux, pour toi au téléphone » hura-t-elle.

Daryl attendit impatiemment alors qu'il entendait du mouvement à l'autre bout du fil. Il entendait la voix de Merle en fond. « …un caca nerveux, hein, ma douce ?… alors ça doit être Daryl ! » Daryl entendit un éclat de rire de l'autre côté du téléphone.

« MERLE ! » gueula Daryl, il n'avait pas le temps pour les blagues et le cirque de Merle.

« Et quoi, gamin ? Qu'est-c'tu brailles ? » demanda Merle une fois qu'il fut au téléphone.

« Ferme ta gueule, Merle, et viens au garage, tout de suite… viens seul » lui dit Daryl, toujours faisant les cent pas alors qu'il parlait dans le combiné.

« Va chier… J'travaille plus là… Dis à Jackson qu'j'en ai fini avec ces conneries… chacun sa merde, gamin… » lui dit Merle.

« C'est pas ça Merle… J'ai juste besoin qu'tu viennes ici, c'est important » répondit Daryl.

« Quoi ? Maint'nant, faut que j'te tienne la main quand tu bosses ? J'ai pas l'temps pour ça… on s'voit plus tard… » fit Merle alors qu'il était sur le point de raccrocher le téléphone.

« MERLE ! C'EST PAS UNE PUTAIN D'BLAGUE ! CHUIS DANS LA MERDE. S'TE-PLAIT, J'T'EN SUPPLIE ! J'AI B'SOIN DE TOI ICI MAINTENANT ! » La voix de Daryl tressaillait alors qu'il hurlait sur Merle.

Merle s'interrompit un moment… Il pouvait entendre le désespoir dans la voix de Daryl d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais entendu avant et le fait qu'il dise « s'il-te-plait » et qu'il supplie, Merle savait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Le sourire s'évanouit rapidement du visage de Merle et il cessait de déconner.

« Daryl… qu'est-ce qui s'passe, bordel ? Tu vas bien p'tit frère ? » demanda Merle tout doucement comme s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre entende son inquiétude pour son frère.

Daryl, tremblant, alluma une cigarette et prit une grande bouffée. Expirant la fumée tandis qu'il parlait, il fit de son mieux pour se calmer. « Je suis sérieux Merle… c'est la merde… la super merde… viens et n'amène personne, et je veux dire AUCUN de tes crétins d'amis… ça doit rester en famille… » lui répondit Daryl et il raccrocha le combiné d'un coup sec…

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

Un merci tout spécial à **Eponyme Anonyme** et **Point de Suture** pour avoir ajouté cette traduction à leurs favoris et à leurs alertes. Merci aussi à **Bloody-Lolita1990** pour avoir souscrit à une alerte pour cette histoire.

Je viens de faire une erreur de manipulation et toutes mes corrections et ma réponse aux reviews viennent d'être effacées... Je n'ai pas le temps de tout réécrire... Je vais donc faire bref, mais je me rattrape demain, promis!

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci beaucoup! Et là pour le coup, ce n'est plus du tout une bonne journée finalement...

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour ta review. Pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir dit ça, parce que ce n'est pas le cas... il y a bien deux héros, mais une seule et même intrigue...

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Deux reviews d'un coup! Mille mercis, vraiment! Tu as raison dans les deux premiers chapitres l'humour, cruel et noir, vient du fait que le lecteur en sait beaucoup plus que les personnages. C'est le cas avec la promotion de Daryl, on sait très bien, nous lecteurs, qu'il n'aura jamais l'occasion de reprendre ce garage... Mais là maintenant, Daryl a bien compris que ça allait être une journée de merde. Néanmoins, la fic ne sera pas dénuée d'humour, et le comique, cette fois, viendra du personnage de Merle qui, comme tu l'as bien dit, aime ce mettre en scène avec son langage fleuri et son attitude tout en finesse...


	4. Chapter 4

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Dawn of a New Day_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

A l'aube d'un jour nouveau

Chapitre 4

Daryl eut l'impression qu'il fallut une éternité à Merle pour arriver alors que ça n'avait en réalité pris que vingt minutes environ. Merle se gara en reculant sur sa moto tandis que Daryl le rejoignait dehors. Merle aperçut immédiatement les taches de sang sur les vêtements de Daryl et descendit rapidement de sa moto.

« T'es blessé, p'tit frère ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » lui demanda Merle.

« Je sais pas c'qui s'est passé, putain… tout allait bien puis la minute d'après… chais pas… » Daryl ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots pour expliquer.

Merle avança dans l'arrière-boutique et se dirigea vers le bureau de Jackson. « JACKSON ? C'EST QUOI C'BORDEL ? » demanda Merle, mais il s'arrêta court en arrivant dans l'embrasure de la porte lorsqu'il vit le corps sans vie de Jackson affalé sur la chaise.

Merle entra lentement et contourna le corps de Jackson, gardant un œil sur lui tout le temps. Il se pencha plus près pour examiner la plaie au cou de Jackson. Dans un premier temps, tout ce que Merle arrivait à voir c'était un trou couvert de sang. Un long filet de sang coulant depuis sa nuque, le long de son dos et jusqu'au sol avait cessé de goutter avec régularité et commençait à coaguler. Sa peau était pâle et maladive, tout cela à cause de la perte de sang, supposait Merle. Plus Merle y regardait de près plus il remarqua que les bords de la plaie apparaissaient être des marques de morsure. Cela n'avait clairement pas été causé par une arme quelle qu'elle soit.

Merle releva les yeux vers l'embrasure de la porte et vit Daryl faire anxieusement les cent pas et se mordiller le pouce. Merle l'emmerdait toujours à chaque fois qu'il le surprenait à faire ça, normalement avec une réplique sarcastique qu'il devrait aussi sucer son pouce tant qu'il y était. Cette fois pourtant, Merle demeura silencieux. Il revint lentement vers la porte et se tint dans l'embrasure, simplement à regarder Daryl. Daryl cessa son piétinement et s'appuya contre le mur en face du bureau.

« Bon, j'sais qu'y a pas moyen que t'aies fait ça… » commença Merle.

Daryl se mit instantanément sur la défensive. « Bien sûr que j'ai pas fait ça, bordel Merle… tu crois que j'ferais un truc pareil à Jackson… ou quoi qu'ce soit ? » Daryl semblait blessé par l'insinuation.

Merle gifla violemment le visage de Daryl. « J'VIENS PAS JUSTE DE DIRE QUE TU L'AVAIS PAS FAIT ?... ÉCOUTE UN PEU, GAMIN ! » lui aboya Merle.

« On dirait qu'y s'est fait bouffer par une bête ou quoi, » ajouta Merle.

Daryl frotta sa joue cuisante et fixa Merle du regard. « C'était… c'était John… »

Merle regarda Daryl comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. « Quoi… ? » dit-il tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire à l'idée que John soit l'agresseur.

« Va voir… » fit Daryl alors qu'il montrait du doigt l'aire de stationnement des véhicules.

Merle parcourut le petit couloir et entra dans l'aire de stationnement. « Putain, j'hallucine… » dit Merle alors qu'il avançait vers le corps sans vie de John. Il se tint simplement au-dessus et gratta son menton mal rasé. Daryl marchait lentement en sa direction.

« Il m'a pas laissé le choix… il attaquait Jackson… quand j'ai essayé de le bouger, il s'en est pris à moi… j'te jure Merle, je lui ai dit d'arrêter, mais il arrêtait pas de rev'nir à la charge, c'était comme s'il entendait même pas ce que je disais… » lui raconta Daryl.

Merle se pencha sur le cadavre pour l'examiner de plus près. « Bordel… tu lui as bien amoché la tête… » fit Merle presque fièrement tandis qu'il se relevait et regardait Daryl. « Alors, si j'comprends bien… t'as vu John mâchouiller Jackson comme s'il se faisait un gueuleton avec un pilon de dinde… puis il s'en est pris à toi ? »

Daryl hocha affirmativement la tête.

« Putain, j'hallucine… » répéta Merle, se grattant le tête comme si ça allait l'aider à comprendre.

Ils restèrent tous les deux là en silence pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Merle parle enfin. « Est-ce qu'on n'a pas entendu à la TV, y a pas si longtemps, un truc avec une nouvelle drogue qui faisait faire aux gens plein d'trucs dingues et essayer d'manger les autres et tout l'bordel ? » lui demanda Merle.

Daryl réfléchit pendant un instant et commença à acquiescer avant de prendre la parole. « Ouais… mais c'est pas ça… John prendrait pas d'drogues… »

« Chais bien… j'ai essayé d'lui en faire acheter plein d'fois, mais il voulait pas… décevant franchement, j'aurais pu bosser sur un autre quartier entier s'il avait voulu… » commenta Merle, semblant presque un peu triste.

« MERLE ! » lui cria Daryl, dégoûté. Daryl détestait les drogues de toute façon, mais faire partie de ce milieu était une chose dont Merle semblait tirer de la fierté.

« Chais pas c'est quoi c'bordel… tout c'que je sais c'est que Jackson m'a demandé d'venir pac'que les autres étaient malades et John est venu mais il a dit qu'il allait pas bien aussi… » lui expliqua Daryl. Soudain, Merle tira une arme à feu de l'arrière de son pantalon et la pointa vers Daryl.

« Tourne-toi, Daryl, et mets-toi hors du chemin… » lui dit Merle.

Daryl fit un pas sur le côté et se retourna rapidement. Les deux hommes regardaient avec horreur alors que Jackson, sa tête penchée sur le côté exposant toujours la plaie béante sur le côté de son cou, sortait du couloir en titubant. Daryl remarqua que ses yeux étaient de la même couleur grisâtre que John, aussi brumeux et inertes. Jackson pivota lentement vers les hommes et siffla et grogna vers les frères Dixon exactement comme l'avait fait John vis-à-vis de Daryl.

« Nom de Dieu ! » s'exclama Merle. « JACKSON… ? » appela Merle. Jackson ne parlait pas entre ses sifflements et ses grognements, il continuait vers les deux hommes, ses deux bras tendus devant lui.

« Merle… ? » dit Daryl, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Il était mort, Daryl… » fit Merle, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. « Il ÉTAIT MORT ! » La voix de Merle commença à se faire plus forte.

« Je sais… » fut tout ce que Daryl put sortir.

Jackson continuait à chanceler plus près d'eux quand Merle pressa la détente de son arme.

Le bruyant bang provoqua un sifflement dans les oreilles de Daryl alors qu'il tressaillait. La balle frappa le côté gauche de la poitrine de Jackson, mais il continuait à avancer… BANG !... Daryl l'entendit encore, horrifié par le fait que Jackson avançait toujours vers eux, même après que la seconde balle ait pénétré sa poitrine, aucune des deux ne l'ayant perturbé. Merle visa et appuya à nouveau sur la gâchette, cette fois la balle perça le crâne de Jackson. Merle et Daryl observèrent, comme au ralenti, le corps sans vie de Jackson s'effondrer par terre. Les deux hommes se tinrent là en silence, Merle avait toujours le bras tendu, près à tirer encore s'il le fallait. Daryl se tourna vers son frère et Merle regarda Daryl, tous les deux avaient toujours les yeux écarquillés et étaient sans voix. Finalement, Merle s'éclaircit la gorge et se mit à parler.

« Y a personne qui va croire ça si on l'dit. Faut qu'on s'en occupe… personne doit savoir c'qui s'est passé… va chercher les douilles, toutes les trois… j'veux pas qu'on puisse les r'lier à quoi qu'ce soit… j'vais sortir chercher deux trois bidons d'essence » ordonna Merle.

Merle revint en transportant deux bidons d'essence et en tendit un à Daryl.

« Allez, verses-en partout, on va foutre le feu à cet endroit… tout s'ra tellement cramé et bousillé qu'la police pourra rien en faire » lui dit Merle.

Daryl attrapa le baril et observa Merle commencer à arroser les deux cadavres d'essence. Daryl ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter. Il jeta un œil à tout le garage. Daryl avait l'impression que sa vie était terminée, pas qu'il ait vraiment une super vie pour commencer, mais il avait eu une lueur d'espoir pendant quelques heures. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il n'arrêtait pas d'espérer que c'était juste un mauvais rêve, mais peu importe combien il souhaitait cela, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Daryl entra dans la partie du garage réservée à la clientèle et il commença à verser de l'essence sur tout. Ils continuèrent à en verser jusqu'à ce que tout à l'intérieur soit trempé. Daryl et Merle se tinrent à l'arrière et contemplèrent le bâtiment pendant un moment. Merle jeta son bidon dans le garage, attrapa celui que Daryl avait et fit de même.

« Va m'chercher une fusée dans ton pick-up » ordonna Merle. Daryl obéit et en tendit une à Merle.

« Maintenant, rentre à la maison… brûle tes vêtements dans l'jardin… j'arrive tout d'suite… pigé ? » lui dit Merle.

Daryl hocha la tête et monta dans son pick-up, créant une poussière de gravillons alors qu'il roulait hors du parking à l'arrière du garage et que Merle le regardait partir.

Daryl était encore à une courte distance sur la route lorsqu'il entendit un boum retentissant et qu'il commença progressivement à voir un nuage de fumée noire s'élever depuis l'endroit où se situait le garage. Daryl sortit une autre cigarette de sa poche, l'alluma et prit une très longue bouffée alors qu'il se dirigeait vers chez lui…

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

"**Guest**": Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire. Oui, ça vire vachement bad day, c'est le cas de le dire!

**Eponyme Anonyme**: Argg! Merci merci! A chaque fois que je reçois un compliment sur la traduction proprement dite, j'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles! :) Ça fait trop, trop plaisir! C'est clair que Daryl n'est pas encore le badass, master of zen qu'on connait dans la série. Et ce qui est chouette, c'est que cette fic propose une explication justement à son caractère détaché et imperturbable... Mais comme tu as déjà lu l'histoire en anglais, tu sais déjà tout ça! ;)

**CathouxXx**: Merci pour ta review! Moi aussi, je suis complètement fan de Merle dans cette fic! Je l'imagine trop bien charrier son petit frère tout le temps, mais quand Daryl en a vraiment besoin, il est là pour lui. Et Merle ne fait pas les choses à moitié quand il s'agit de tirer son frangin d'un merdier avec deux cadavres assez particuliers...J'espère que la scène avec Jackson zombifié était à la hauteur!


	5. Chapter 5

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Dawn of a New Day_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

A l'aube d'un jour nouveau

Chapitre 5

Daryl se trouvait dans le jardin, portant uniquement son boxer alors qu'il regardait les flammes orangées dans la poubelle métallique. Il n'arrêtait pas de se rejouer dans sa tête les événements de la journée encore et encore. Il entendit le vrombissement de la moto de Merle se garant à l'arrière, près du garage indépendant. Merle coupa le moteur, marcha vers Daryl et s'arrêta à côté de lui. Tous les deux restèrent là en silence, regardant simplement le feu.

« T'as une clope ? » demanda Merle.

Daryl ne le regarda pas ni ne lui dit un seul mot. Il lui tendit juste le paquet et le briquet qu'il tenait. Merle en sortit deux cigarettes, les mettant dans sa bouche, les allumant toutes les deux. Il en rendit une à Daryl. Daryl la lui prit mais demeura silencieux et reporta son regard sur les flammes.

« Punaise… j'ai la dalle ! » dit Merle en se frottant le ventre. « T'as mangé que'qu'chose ? »

Daryl se contenta de secouer la tête négativement… en fait il n'avait pas mangé du tout.

« Allez, viens… on va s'laver et aller manger Chez Grady. J'pense que peut-être on devrait quitter le coin pendant quelques jours jusqu'à ce que la poussière retombe au garage, alors prépare-toi un sac. En plus, y a une surprise qui t'attend Chez Grady… » Merle donna une claque amicale dans le dos de Daryl. « Ça va te r'monter l'moral… »

Merle entra dans la maison et Daryl le regarda s'en aller par la porte de derrière. Daryl se retourna et contempla simplement le feu. Il tira quelques longues bouffées supplémentaires sur sa cigarette, puis il la jeta également là dedans. Daryl rentra et alla directement prendre une douche.

XXX

Daryl s'appuya contre le mur carrelé de la douche alors que l'eau tiède coulait sur son dos et sur son visage. Il se tint là debout pendant Dieu sait combien de temps avec les yeux fermés. Daryl resta comme ça jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide. Finalement, il la coupa et se sécha avec une serviette. Il avança dans le couloir vers sa chambre, s'essorant toujours les cheveux avec la serviette lorsqu'il entendit une voix qui était comme des ongles griffant un tableau noir.

« Whoo ! Une chose est sûre… j'parie que vous les Dixon vous savez comment rendre une femme heureuse… » remarqua Janine.

Daryl sursauta et tenta maladroitement de se couvrir avec la serviette. Janine s'approcha de Daryl lui bloquant le passage depuis la salle de bain jusqu'à sa chambre et l'accula contre le mur.

« Allez mon chou… comme j'l'ai déjà dit, y a pas b'soin d'faire le timide avec Miss Janine. » Janine se pencha vers Daryl et commença à masser le côté de ses fesses nues avec sa main, enfonçant ses longs faux ongles rouges tout juste légèrement dans sa peau. Daryl pouvait gouter l'acide brulant remonter de son estomac vers le fond de sa gorge rien qu'à penser à elle.

« Janine, espèce de pute ! Fiche la paix à mon pauv' frère… tu vas l'dégouter des femmes à vie si tu continues ton cirque… » commenta Merle tandis qu'il entrait dans le couloir.

Daryl saisit l'opportunité de dépasser Janine pendant que son attention était divertie par Merle, il se rua dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Il les entendait continuer à se chamailler hors de sa chambre alors qu'il s'habillait.

« J'essaie juste de m'amuser un peu avec lui, c'est tout… il est toujours si coincé. P't-être que s'il tirait son coup de temps en temps, il serait pas comme ça » rétorqua Janine avec insolence.

« Écoute-moi bien Trainée de Salopeville, t'as pas à t'tracasser d'mon p'tit frère, tu piges ? Il veut juste pas d'ta vieille chatte toute séchée… » lui dit Merle.

Daryl entendit un claquement qu'il ne put qu'interpréter comme Janine giflant Merle au visage.

« Tu veux qu'ce soit brutal ? » demanda Merle. « Oh ! On peut s'la jouer brutal ce soir poupée… » dit Merle et Daryl l'entendit plaquer Janine contre le mur, suivi par des coups répétés qui firent grincer sa porte. « C'est assez brutal ça ?... et ça ?... » grognait Merle.

« Oh Merle !... OUI… » répondait Janine.

Daryl leva les yeux au ciel, n'osant même pas imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient vraiment. « Allez… » se dit-il. « Nom de Dieu, vous deux ! J'en ai ma claque de ces conneries, j'aimerais bien pouvoir sortir de ma chambre un jour sans avoir à tomber sur vous deux en train d'baiser comme des lapins ! » beugla Daryl à travers la porte fermée.

Il put entendre Janine et Merle rire tous les deux, puis la porte de la chambre de Merle claquer.

« Dieu merci ! » fit Daryl en ouvrant sa porte, prudent de jeter un œil avant de pénétrer dans le couloir. Tout était dégagé. Il pouvait encore entendre Merle et Janine continuer dans la chambre de Merle alors qu'il entrait dans le salon. Daryl alluma la TV et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Daryl ouvrit la porte d'une des armoires, en sortit une bouteille de whisky et prit une lampée. Il attrapa le cendrier sur la table de la cuisine et chercha des yeux son paquet de cigarettes… _encore Merle… sale voleur de cigarettes…_ Daryl retourna dans le garde-manger et prit un paquet. Il se fichait que Merle prenne un paquet de cigarettes dans la mesure où ils divisaient la plupart des factures de toute façon, mais ce qui l'embêtait c'était que Merle doive toujours prendre SON paquet. Il pensait bien que Merle ne devait pas avoir pris de paquet hors du garde-manger depuis des années. Même s'il était sorti et voulait une cigarette, il attendait que Daryl sorte un paquet et puis il en prenait une. Ça ne manquait jamais.

Daryl se laissa tomber dans le divan, attrapa la télécommande et monta le son pour couvrir les bruits des gémissements et grognements de Janine et Merle. Daryl se mit à zapper… _journal… journal… journal… journal…_

« C'est quoi c'bordel… ? » Daryl regarda sa montre, il n'était que 16h45, pas encore vraiment l'heure du journal. Daryl reporta son regard sur la TV lorsqu'il entendit le reportage du présentateur…

« … _la vidéo amateur que nous sommes sur le point de diffuser contient des images choquantes… si vous avez de jeunes enfants, s'il-vous-plait, faites-les immédiatement sortir de la pièce… encore une fois, les images que nous sommes sur le point de diffuser sont très violentes et choquantes…_ »

La mâchoire de Daryl tomba alors qu'il regardait la vidéo. Il serra la bouteille de whisky dans sa main et sa cigarette reposa entre ses doigts dans l'autre. La vidéo semblait être filmée par quelqu'un accroupi très bas comme s'il se cachait, alors des gens couraient frénétiquement en criant en sortant du champ de vision de la caméra. L'image était tremblante, mais commença à se focaliser sur une personne titubant à une courte distance de la caméra. L'homme chancelant saisit une femme qui essayait de s'échapper et la mordit au bras. La femme hurla de terreur tandis que le sang commença à se déverser de la blessure alors que l'agresseur arrachait une bouchée de chair de son bras. Un autre homme courut par derrière et frappa l'agresseur avec une chaise. Celui-ci s'écroula au sol et l'homme avec la chaise et la femme sanguinolente coururent hors du champ de la caméra. L'agresseur se mit lentement à se relever du sol, quand il leva les yeux pour regarder directement l'objectif. Les poils de la nuque de Daryl étaient hérissés. Daryl observa les yeux de l'agresseur sur la vidéo… ils ressemblaient à ceux de John et de Jackson. Puis, l'agresseur se jeta sur la caméra et la dernière chose que l'on put entendre furent les cris d'une personne avant que l'image ne se brouille.

« MERLE !... MERLE !... » cria Daryl alors qu'il sautait sur ses pieds et courait vers la porte de Merle sur laquelle il se mit à frapper. Merle ouvrit furieusement la porte à la volée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a, bordel ? Tu sais qu'chuis occupé… » se plaignit Merle alors qu'il arracha la bouteille des mains de Daryl, prit une gorgée et la lui rendit.

« Faut qu'tu voies ça Merle… ça craint… C'est comme c'qu'on a vu aujourd'hui… » commença Daryl avant que Merle ne le coupe.

Merle entra dans le couloir et ferma la porte dans une tentative d'empêcher Janine d'entendre.

« Gamin, tu fermes ta gueule tout d'suite… on va plus jamais r'parler d'ça… qu'est-ce tu fous, putain ? » demanda Merle tandis qu'il faisait un geste de la tête vers la porte comme pour dire _Janine va t'entendre_.

« Merle, va juste voir, bon sang ! » Daryl pointa le salon. Merle y entra toujours aussi nu qu'il pouvait l'être et s'assit lentement sur le divan pendant qu'il écoutait et regardait la même vidéo que Daryl alors qu'ils la rediffusaient au journal. Daryl s'installa à côté de lui et ils restèrent assis en silence. Daryl prit une autre gorgée de la bouteille de whisky avant de la passer à Merle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Janine arriva, portant juste un T-shirt.

« Putain, Merle ? T'arrêtes de m'baiser pour aller regarder la TV ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ni Merle ni Daryl ne détournèrent leurs yeux de l'écran, mais ils lui firent tous les deux « Chut ». Elle croisa d'abord les bras et commença à bouder, mais dès qu'elle entendit elle-même les nouvelles et qu'elle vit être diffusées des vidéos similaires provenant des quatre coins du pays, elle s'assit lentement sur les genoux de Merle, enroulant un de ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ils restèrent assis là tous les trois pendant un peu près une demie heure à regarder fixement la TV en silence.

« … Nous venons juste de recevoir dans nos studios une information selon laquelle la police demande à chacun de rester chez soi et de laisser les routes dégagées jusqu'à nouvel ordre… »

« Oh mon Dieu… vous pensez que c'est la fin du monde ? » demanda Janine.

« Y a personne qui va m'dire quand j'peux quitter ma maison ou pas… qu'y z'aillent se faire foutre ! » aboya Merle en direction de la TV tandis qu'il attrapait la télécommande et l'éteignait.

« Ça suffit ces conneries, Daryl, prépare ton sac, j'veux pas qu'on soit pris par surprise » dit Merle en regardant Daryl.

Daryl savait que le regard que lui jetait Merle voulait dire plus que _mets deux, trois trucs dans un petit sac_. C'était plutôt le genre de regard qui voulait dire _mets dans un sac tout ce dont tu as besoin parce qu'on va peut-être pas revenir de si tôt_. Daryl se leva et sortit quelques sacs de sport et un sac à dos du placard dans le couloir.

« Prépare ton sac ? Vous allez où ? » demanda Janine.

« Camper pendant un moment… » lui répondit Merle.

« Camper, je déteste camper… » lui dit Janine.

« Ouais, ben, j'me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé de v'nir avec nous, hein ? » la rabroua Merle.

« Tu veux dire que vous allez juste me laisser toute seule quand le monde est en train d's'écrouler ? Comment peux-tu m'faire ça, Merle ? » geignit Janine.

« Commence pas à faire chier avec tes pleurnich'ries Janine… écoute, on va aller Chez Grady pour manger, tu peux venir aussi, puis on partira de là… en plus, toutes ces conneries, c'est sans doute juste des gens camés à que'qu'chose. »

Merle et Daryl échangèrent un regard, sachant pertinemment que c'était plus que ça. Le problème était qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi.

« T'oublieras tout ça en un rien de temps » lui dit Merle. Il avait déjà pensé que lui et Daryl devraient quitter le coin pendant quelques jours pour laisser se tasser ce qui était arrivé au garage, mais maintenant, avec ce qui se passait, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Dans tous les cas, il pensait que faire profil bas était le meilleur plan pour le moment. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était que Janine les ralentisse…

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour ta review! C'est Merle l'ainé et ça se sent, dans ce chapitre-ci aussi d'ailleurs! Moi aussi, j'ai eu un petit pincement au coeur quand Daryl a dû bruler le garage, c'est trop injuste... :( J'ai vu que le nouveau chapitre était arrivé. Malheureusement, ces derniers jours, j'ai tellement peu de temps que j'arrive à peine à boucler mes traductions. Mais je devrais avoir le temps de lire et reviewer lundi ou mardi, croisons les doigts...

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Merci pour ton commentaire. C'est clair que Merle assure face à ce genre de situation. Il est choqué, qui ne le serait pas, mais il se remet vite et prend les choses en main sans perdre de temps. C'est vraiment lui le super badass de la fratrie, aucun doute là-dessus! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment sur les dialogues. Je les lis toujours à voix haute après les avoir traduits. Ca me permet de vérifier si ça "sonne" bien et si ça fait naturel. D'ailleurs, je lis de plus en plus l'entièreté des chapitres traduits à voix haute, je me rends compte que ça m'aide beaucoup... Contente en tout cas de savoir que cette technique porte ses fruits! ;)

**Misscofee:** Welcome back! Et merci pour ta review! Je comprends parfaitement, on a tous des périodes où on est beaucoup plus occupés... C'est comme ça! Contente en tout cas de savoir que cette nouvelle traduction te plait!

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci beaucoup! C'était donc toi la guest du chapitre précédent! J'adore traduire les répliques de Merle, c'est toujours tellement subtil et délicat! :) Là les deux frères comprennent qu'il y a vraiment un truc qui se passe, mais quoi, c'est toujours un mystère pour eux...


	6. Chapter 6

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Dawn of a New Day_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

A l'aube d'un jour nouveau

Chapitre 6

Daryl empaqueta toutes les armes et toutes les munitions qu'il put trouver dans la maison, cela incluait aussi des couteaux et quelques petites haches. Au début, Daryl pensa que c'était peut-être trop, mais ainsi que Merle l'avait dit, ils ne voulaient pas être pris par surprise. Ils ne savaient pas jusqu'où tout cela s'étendait ni sur combien de personnes comme John et Jackson ils tomberaient. Ça n'était pas venu à l'esprit de Daryl ou Merle qu'il y en aurait d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient le journal télévisé. Il mit également dans ses bagages des vêtements de rechange, y compris quelques chemises à longues manches et une veste au cas où il ferait froid la nuit. Il prit tous les vivres non périssables qu'il put trouver et jeta dans son sac un ouvre-boîte. Daryl retourna dans sa chambre et collecta l'argent qu'il avait caché sous l'un des tiroirs de son placard et il jeta un regard supplémentaire dans la pièce pour s'assurer qu'il n'oubliait rien. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers son pick-up, poussa des paquets derrière le siège et balança le reste dans le lit du pick-up. Il entra dans le garage et prit quelques autres choses et il vit Merle sortir par la porte de derrière alors qu'il retournait vers la voiture.

« Daryl, j'mets des trucs dans les sacs de la moto, mais le reste est dans un sac de sport à l'arrière de ton pick-up… » lui dit Merle. « T'as ton arbalète, hein ? Content d'voir que je t'ai bien élevé quand je disais sois prêt à tout, » rit Merle.

« Plus facile pour chasser si on en a besoin… » remarqua Daryl.

« Tu l'as dit bouffi ! » ajouta Merle. « Mais j'pense quand même que j'vais rester fidèle à mon fusil… »

Après que tous les bagages furent bouclés et qu'ils furent prêts à partir, Janine sortit de la maison et monta à sur la moto de Merle derrière lui.

« Merle se tourna vers Daryl juste avant qu'ils ne prennent la route. « Chez Grady… »

XXX

Ils se garèrent dans le parking arrière de Chez Grady et furent surpris quand ils n'y virent à peine que quelques voitures. Normalement, il faisait plein à craquer Chez Grady le soir. Ils marchèrent tous les trois vers l'avant du bâtiment et remarquèrent une pancarte « FERME. DÉFENSE D'ENTRER » sur la porte de devant.

« C'est quoi c'bordel ? J't'ai appelé ici sur le temps d'midi » fit Daryl.

« Chais pas… mais j'sais que c'gros lard est ici… et on s'cassera pas ! » répondit Merle.

Merle tambourina sur la porte aussi fort qu'il le put. « GRADY ? ESPÈCE DE SAC A MERDE FEIGNASSE ! OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ! » hurla-t-il en continuant à marteler la porte.

Daryl jeta un œil alentour et ne put s'empêcher de commencer à flipper tant tout semblait silencieux et désert. Il avait remarqué pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au bar que personne n'était dehors.

« J'sais pas Merle… Je l'sens pas, tout ce truc… » dit Daryl alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Son attention se reporta rapidement sur la porte quand il entendit Janine crier.

Daryl se tourna et vit le grand canon d'une carabine sortir de la porte qui était juste entrouverte et Merle et Janine reculèrent de quelques pas. Daryl tendit la main vers le flingue qu'il avait à l'arrière de son pantalon mais, avant qu'il ne puisse le retirer, il entendit la voix de la femme qui avait répondu au téléphone plus tôt.

« MERLE DIXON… Tu vas faire faire une attaque cardiaque à quelqu'un ou même finir avec du plomb au cul à frapper à la porte des gens comme ça alors qu'il y a des tarés dehors qui attaquent les gens… » fit la voix.

La porte s'ouvrit plus grand et dévoila une femme aux cheveux sombre, un peu près de l'âge de Daryl, qui tenait une carabine. Elle baissa doucement le fusil et recula pour leur permettre d'entrer. Un grand type costaud aux cheveux blancs apparut, debout à côté d'elle tenant la porte.

« Grady, grosse tapette ! » lui cria Merle en rigolant… « T'as presque fait en sorte que ma douce me fasse pisser dans mon froc avec sa carabine ! »

Une fois à l'intérieur, il fallut quelques minutes aux yeux de Daryl pour s'ajuster à la lumière avant qu'il ne la reconnaisse. Dès qu'il regarda dans ses yeux vert émeraude, il sut exactement qui elle était.

« Janine… c'est la nièce de Grady, Georgie, mais j'l'appelle toujours ma douce, pac'qu'elle est aussi douce qu'une pêche de Géorgie ! … pas vrai, Daryl ? » s'exclama Merle en riant.

« T'habites en Géorgie et tu t'appelles Georgie ? » demanda Janine en essayant d'avoir l'air insultant.

« Oui, mes parents nous appelées, ma sœur et moi, en hommage aux états dans lesquels on est nées… elle s'appelle Virginie… original, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit sarcastiquement Georgie.

_Ma douce_… Daryl se rappelait Merle se référant à elle en l'appelant ma douce plus tôt au téléphone, mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait pas relevé. Georgie venait seulement durant l'été pour rendre visite à son oncle. Sa sœur avant dix ans de moins qu'elle, mais elles avaient déménagé en Virginie juste avant qu'elle ne naisse et donc elle n'avait jamais grandi ici. Sa sœur était venue rendre quelquefois visite avec elle, mais elle se plaignait toujours parce qu'elle ne connaissait personne, elle avait donc cessé de venir, laissant Georgie seule ici l'été.

« Mais je suis le seul qu'elle laisse l'appeler ma douce… » fanfaronna fièrement Merle.

« C'est juste parce que malgré le nombre de fois où je lui ai botté le cul pour ça, il m'appelle toujours comme, donc pour finir, un jour, j'ai juste abandonné » remarqua Georgie avec un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

« Ma douce, hein… » répondit Janine, donnant presque l'impression d'être jalouse.

« C'est quoi l'problème bébé… t'es jalouse de cette belle plante ? Ben, tracasse pas, va… elle me laissera pas la toucher avec un bâton de cinq mètres ! » rigola Merle. « En plus… des frères Dixon, elle n'a d'yeux que pour Daryl… »

Georgie, toujours avec un sourire sur le visage, jeta un œil vers Daryl. Les joues de celui-ci commençaient à rosir et il se mit à mâchouiller son pouce. Il ne regarda pas une fois vers elle pendant qu'elle l'observait.

Janine fit une demi sourire idiot à Merle bien qu'il était évident que ça ne lui remontait pas le moral au vu de ses pitoyables tentatives quand elle essayait de séduire Daryl.

« Ouaip… et laisse pas mon p'tit frangin d'avoir ! Il fait genre qu'il s'en fou des gonzesse, mais depuis qu'il a goûté à cette douce pêche de Géorgie, elle l'a pourri pour toutes les autres femmes à vie ! C'est pour ça qu'il fait tellement la fine bouche ! » remarqua Merle alors qu'il se faufilait derrière Georgie tandis que les yuex de celle-ci étaient toujours sur Daryl et il lui donna une grande claque sur les fesses.

« BORDEL MERLE !... t'essaies que quelqu'un te tire dessus ou t'as déjà oublié que j'ai un fusil en main, gros crétin ! » s'énerva Georgie en sursautant.

« Ça suffit, assez rigolé, arrête d'embêter Daryl, Merle… Je vais fermer la porte à clé… personne d'autre ne rentre… j'peux plus gérer plus de tarés que ça cette nuit » fit Grady en verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

« Grady a raison, on a regardé les infos toute l'après-midi… y a des gens complètement tarés qui se baladent et qui mangent les gens. C'est inimaginable !... le monde est devenu cinglé… » expliqua Georgie.

A l'intérieur du bar, il y avait quelques tables de billard et des tables et des chaises de pub renversées partout. Derrière eux se trouvait un coin plus douillet avec deux divans et deux chaises. Il y avait une TV grand écran sur le mur du fond, en face de la TV se trouvait un divan, avec un autre divan à gauche, puis les deux chaises à droite, le tout formant presqu'un carré. Au milieu, une grande table basse était poussée contre le mur de la TV. Le bar était à droite juste quand on passait la porte. Le comptoir était long et s'étirait presque sur l'entièreté de la pièce et, au bout, se trouvait la porte qui donnait sur les cuisines. Entre le bar et le coin divan, il avait un escalier avec un écriteau qui pendait au bas informant que c'était privé. Tout au bout à gauche se trouvaient les toilettes publiques. Daryl s'avança et s'assit sur un tabouret au bout du bar près des cuisines. Grady, Janine et Merle s'affalèrent sur les divans, Janine et Merle sur un et Grady sur l'autre et ils commencèrent à regarder d'autres vidéos du journal les informant de ce qui se passait au dehors. Georgie marcha derrière le bar et posa la carabine sur une des étagères du bas.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que j'peux t'servir ? » demanda joyeusement Georgie à Daryl. Elle plaça ses mains de part et d'autre d'elle-même sur le comptoir et se pencha vers Daryl.

« Whisky… » répondit Daryl.

« Pourquoi ai-je pris la peine de demander… » dit Georgie avec un sourire.

Daryl lui montra son majeur en plaisantant et, aussitôt qu'il le fit, elle posa un verre à shot retourné au-dessus de son doigt. Daryl ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais il réprima rapidement cela pour garder un visage impassible tandis qu'il remettait le verre à l'endroit sur le comptoir.

« Tu n'as pas changé, Daryl… » lui dit Georgie en posant un autre verre à shot à côté du sien et en servant deux shots.

Alors qu'il attrapait le sien, elle prit l'autre et le leva vers lui.

« Aux vieux amis… » dit-elle. Daryl, silencieux, cogna son verre contre le sien et ils burent tous les deux d'un trait.

« HEY ! Bande de cons, qu'est-ce que vous voulez pour dîner ? » cria Georgie aux autres. Elle ramassa un calepin et nota ce qu'ils lui braillèrent qu'ils voulaient et plus elle tourna à nouveau son attention vers Daryl et attendit qu'il parle.

« Quoi ?... t'es si maligne que j'me suis dit que t'allais me dire ce que je veux puisque tu penses que tu m'connais si bien avec le whisky et tout… » répondit Daryl.

Georgie le prit comme étant la manière de Daryl d'essayer d'être taquin, et donc elle sortit du bar et se plaça directement devant lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux… « Je ce que tu veux, Dixon… Je me suis juste dit qu'on allait garder ça pour plus tard, comme dessert… ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu veux pour dîner ? » Georgie lui sourit d'un sourire diabolique.

Daryl devint rouge écarlate et bien que la lumière du bar était tamisée, elle pouvait quand même voir la couleur que son visage avait prise.

« Ça va Daryl… allez… c'est si facile de te mettre mal à l'aise… blinde-toi un peu… » dit-elle alors qu'elle lui donnait une gentille tape sur la joue.

« Donne-moi juste un cheeseburger et des frites, tu veux » répondit Daryl d'un air ennuyé alors qu'il attrapait la bouteille de whisky derrière le bar et se dirigeait vers une des chaises près de la TV.

Georgie regarda Daryl s'éloigner et le sourire sur ses lèvres s'évanouit rapidement.

Elle fit demi-tour pour se rendre en cuisine en se parlant d'un air moqueur, « oh non ! je ne peux pas supporter être taquiné. Je prends ma bouteille et je vais m'asseoir et bouder avec mon pervers de frère et sa pétasse de petite copine… Je suppose que certaines choses ne changeront jamais… »

* * *

Réponse aux reviews

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! "Trainée de Salopeville" m'a donné du fil à retordre, ça sonne tellement mieux en anglais, Slutty McSlutville! A la réflexion, j'aurais peut-être dû ajouter un "Miss" devant "Trainée", mais bon... trop tard! C'est la règle du jeu avec les publications en feuilleton! ;) Mais puisque "Trainée de Salopeville" a ton approbation et semble avoir fait l'unanimité, je vais arrêter de me torturer! Pour l'astuce de la lecture à voix haute, j'ai rien inventé, je suis les conseils de l'ami Umberto Eco dans son bouquin sur la traduction. Mais ça peut tout à fait s'appliquer à l'écriture proprement dite, tu te la joueras "gueuloir de Flaubert" comme ça! :) Ce qui est dingue avec la concision dont L.S. Wasp peut faire preuve, c'est que, comme tu l'as souligné, ses descriptions n'en pâtissent pas et on peut vraiment visualiser les scènes. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, celle avec Merle nu dans le divan est particulièrement savoureuse!

**Misscofee:** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review! Si tu aimes que les personnages soient malmenés par leur auteur, tu vas être servie ici car L.S. Wasp n'a pas fait les choses à moitié!

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** C'était donc toi! :) Merci pour ces deux commentaires alors! Et oui, Merle est un vrai romantique, c'est sûr! Là tout le monde commence à bien comprendre que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond... Et ça ne va pas s'arranger...

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour ta review! Et ne t'en fais pas, je suis bien mal placée pour en vouloir à quelqu'un qui poste une review le lendemain de la publication d'un chapitre, hum hum... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive avec mon commentaire. J'ai lu ton chapitre que j'ai adoré, comme d'hab', il faut juste que je rassemble un peu mes impressions pour rédiger quelque chose de plus ou moins cohérent. Mais la review sera pour aujourd'hui, c'est promis! Sinon, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, l'attitude de Merle vis-à-vis de Janine campe bien le personnage. Il la garde près de lui tant que ça l'arrange, mais pas question qu'elle devienne un boulet! Et je ne sais pas comment l'auteure s'y est prise pour arriver à ça, mais je trouve que Janine, même si elle est complètement grosse pouffe, attire finalement un peu la sympathie... Et maintenant, un second personnage féminin entre dans l'arène!

**Point de Suture:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise jusqu'à présent, une fic pré-épidémie, c'est vrai que ça change un peu. Et même si tu prends le train en marche, tu embarques au bon moment, c'est maintenant que l'action commence vraiment. La fuite des frères vient de commencer et l'apocalypse est à leur porte!


	7. Chapter 7

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Dawn of a New Day_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

A l'aube d'un jour nouveau

Chapitre 7

« …encore une fois, nous répétons… Les forces de police requièrent votre coopération pour laisser les routes dégagées pour l'usage exclusif de ceux qui doivent effectuer un travail nécessaire. Si ce n'est pas votre cas, nous vous demandons de rester chez vous pour le moment. Gardez vos portes verrouillées. Du personnel médical ne sera envoyé que pour les urgences graves. Encore une fois, nous ne pouvons pas assez le répéter… pour le moment, ne quittez votre domicile qu'en cas d'urgence. Des rumeurs circulent dans tout le pays que la loi martiale sera bientôt déclarée active et que la présence militaire a été renforcée dans toutes les grandes villes des États-Unis. Dès que nous serons en mesure de le confirmer, nous vous le ferons savoir… Je suis en train de recevoir… je suis en train de recevoir de nouvelles informations ici au studio… le Centre pour la prévention et le contrôle des maladies tiendra une conférence de presse dans vingt minutes environ. Gardez votre poste de télévision allumé sur cette chaîne pour obtenir les informations les plus récentes… en attendant, nous allons rediffuser les vidéos amateurs envoyées des quatre coins du pays concernant les incidents qui se sont produits ces dernières vingt-quatre heures… »

Ils restèrent tous assis en silence alors qu'ils regardaient la télévision diffuser de nombreuses vidéos des attaques partout dans le pays. Des gens en attaquant brutalement d'autres.

Georgie sortit de la cuisine en portant deux assiettes, elle en donna une à Grady et l'autre à Merle. Elle saisit le bord de la table basse et la tira plus près des divans pour qu'ils puissent l'utiliser comme table. Merle et Grady posèrent tous les deux leur plat sur la table et se mirent lentement à manger. Georgie retourna dans la cuisine et en sortit à nouveau avec les assiettes de Janine et Daryl, puis elle y retourna une dernière fois pour elle. Quand elle revint, elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Daryl et commença à manger.

« Alors… qu'est-ce qui se passe… qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit d'autre aux infos ? » demanda Georgie.

Personne ne répondit. Elle remarqua que Janine ne faisait que chipoter avec sa nourriture.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Georgie.

« T'as pas entendu ça ? » la rabroua Janine.

« En fait, non… j'étais occupée à préparer TON dîner, pourquoi tu crois que j'ai posé la question ?... excuse-moi de ne pas être au courant de tout, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé d'autre ? » demanda Georgie aux autres.

Merle éteignit la TV avec la télécommande.

« Le monde est parti en sucette, c'est tout. Y a rien qu'on puisse y faire. Voilà… maintenant on peut tous bouffer en paix ! » fit Merle en prenant une grande bouchée de son burger.

« Comment tu peux manger à un moment pareil ? » se plaignit Janine.

« Bordel Janine… J'ai pas envie d'entendre tes jérémiades. J'ai faim, Daryl a faim, on a tous faim. C'est pas pac'que le monde s'écroule que j'vais m'asseoir et chialer et m'laisser crever d'faim ! Puis si t'as pas envie de manger… mange pas… sinon ferme ta gueule ! » aboya Merle.

Janine se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bar et elle attrapa une bouteille de vodka derrière le comptoir. Elle s'assit sur l'un des tabourets, tournant le dos à tout le monde, et elle se mit à boire. Georgie se dit qu'elle était probablement en train de pleurer quand elle reposa son visage dans une main et laissa l'autre sur la bouteille.

« Ben dis donc Merle… tu as toujours eu le truc avec les femmes… » plaisanta Georgie.

« Ça c'est ma petite furie… la seule femme au monde qui puisse répondre à Merle du tac au tac… et le meilleur c'est qu'elle ne le laisse pas la toucher ! » rigola Grady.

« P't-être pas… mais Daryl l'a touchée assez pour nous deux ! » remarqua Merle alors qu'ils riaient tous… à l'exception de Daryl.

Georgie pouvait voir que Daryl n'était pas amusé le moins du monde. Elle trouvait que c'était quand même assez drôle. Ça faisait longtemps depuis qu'elle et Daryl avaient été ensemble. Ils étaient juste des adolescents à l'époque, se saoulant et se tripotant comme deux gamins aux hormones en folie. Mais peu importe combien ils avaient batifolé, Daryl avait toujours gardé une muraille autour de lui. Les efforts que Georgie avait fait pour la briser n'avaient rien changé. Ça avait pris du temps pour que Georgie l'accepte, mais elle avait finalement appris à accepter Daryl pour ce qu'il était.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire si on tombe sur une de ces personnes ? Juste se cacher et espérer que la police arrive suffisamment vite ? »

Merle et Daryl échangèrent un regard…

« Chuis fatigué de tout c'blabla et d'la TV… bon sang, t'essaies de tous nous étouffer… va m'chercher que'qu'chose pour rincer tout ça… » commanda Merle à Georgie.

« Puisque tu le demandes si gentiment… » Georgie se leva et se rendit aux cuisines, elle en ressortit avec un bac à glaçons rempli et elle prit quelques bières, de l'alcool et des verres de l'autre côté du mur, puis elle ramena tout ça à la table basse et laissa tout tomber dessus.

« Voilà… fais-toi plaisir ! » lança-t-elle et elle s'assit et continua à finir son repas.

Daryl ricana un peu pour lui-même alors qu'il prit une autre lampée de sa bouteille de whisky, rinçant une bouchée de cheeseburger.

Après qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Georgie débarrassa la table de toutes les assiettes, posant celle de Janine au-dessus, et alla à la cuisine. Juste au niveau de la porte, elle s'arrêta.

« Janine… je mets ton assiette au frigo au cas où tu aurais faim plus tard. »

Janine se contenta de la regarda à travers ses cheveux ébouriffés alors qu'elle se penchait contre la bouteille de vodka presque vide.

Georgie entra dans la cuisine et recouvrit l'assiette d'un film plastique, la rangea dans le frigo, puis elle se mit à faire la vaisselle.

Janine chancela dans la pièce peu après. « Alors… toi et Daryl, hein ? » fit Janine en mangeant ses mots alors qu'elle vacillait.

« Quoi ?... je ne sais pas… quand on était jeunes, je suppose qu'on était… proches… ou au moins aussi proche qu'on peut l'être d'un Dixon, ce qui veut dire pas grand chose… » lui dit Georgie.

« Mmmmmm… j'parie qu'ce mec, c'est quelque chose… toute cette frustration refoulée qu'il a tout l'temps… mon Dieu ! » Janine commença à faire glisser ses mains sur son corps.

Georgie ignora les singeries de Janine, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se sourire un peu à elle-même en pensant à Daryl. Ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois où ils avaient couché ensemble et, après toutes ces années, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer comment ça serait maintenant.

Georgie retourna vers l'endroit où les hommes étaient assis, autour de la TV, tandis que Janine titubait derrière elle. Grady s'était déjà endormi sur le divan et Merle et Daryl étaient en train de parler quand les femmes arrivèrent, mais ils cessèrent leur conversation dès qu'ils les virent.

Janine avança vers Merle et se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux, poussant sa langue dans le fond de sa gorge. Merle fit courir sa main libre qui ne tenait pas sa bière le long de son corps.

« Yeurk… franchement ? » s'exclama Georgie.

« … C'est rien du tout, j'ai vu bien pire avec ces deux-là… » remarqua Daryl alors que Merle et Janine continuaient à se tripoter l'un l'autre.

Georgie prit une autre bouteille de whisky, la secouant devant Daryl… « Allez, viens Dixon… prend ton courage en bouteille… on monte à l'étage… »

Daryl resta juste assis sur sa chaise et la dévisagea.

Frustrée Georgie balança son poids sur une hanche et lâcha la bouteille à côté d'elle.

« T'as jamais appris à rire, Daryl ?... Je plaisante, c'est tout… allez, viens, on va boire un verre… Je promets de ne pas te sauter dessus… c'est mieux ? » dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Daryl regarda vers Janine et Merle alors que Janine avait commencé à enlever sa blouse.

« Ça peut pas être pire que rester ici… » répondit-il en la suivant dans l'escalier vers l'appartement au-dessus.

« Eh ben, merci Daryl… Je vois que Merle est en train de déteindre sur toi… » plaisanta-t-elle.

Daryl ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait été dans l'appartement, mais dès qu'il fut là en haut, il se rappela qu'il avait exactement le même aspect qu'avant. Une fois au sommet des escaliers, l'appartement s'ouvrait sur une kitchenette/salon. Il y avait un divan-lit déjà déplié et qui avait l'air prêt à ce qu'on se couche dedans. Il y avait une chambre, qui était celle de Grady, et une salle de bain.

Georgie s'affala sur son flanc dans le divan-lit, avec un bras dressé sur son coude et supportant sa tête, et l'autre tenant la bouteille de whisky. Elle coucha la bouteille contre son ventre, puis elle donna une petite tape sur la lit avec la paume de sa main.

« Allez Dixon… sois pas timide… » lui dit-elle.

Avec réticence, Daryl s'assit sur le bord du lit et enleva ses bottes. Il attrapa deux coussins et les coinça sous sa tête tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos.

« Reste de ton côté… » lui fit Daryl.

« T'en veux pas ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle secouait la bouteille de whisky d'avant en arrière. « Oh… mais je ne peux pas partager sans venir de ton côté du lit… » rigola-t-elle.

Daryl se tourna vivement sur le côté et pencha son visage tout près de celui de Georgie. Sa bouche était à quelques centimètres d'elle. Pendant un moment, elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser et les papillons dans son ventre effacèrent le sourire de son visage. Daryl commença à sourire et lui arracha la bouteille de whisky des mains et il se recoucha sur le dos, les oreillers le surélevant. Il prit une grande gorgée de la bouteille.

« T'es qu'un salaud ! » rit-elle tandis qu'ils continuèrent à se passer la bouteille de l'un à l'autre…

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**CathouxXx**: Merci pour ta review! J'ai enfin regardé le premier épisode... Arggg! Faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un! Je t'envoie un PM plus tard à ce sujet à mon avis! J'ai besoin de faire ma fan hystérique cinq minutes! ;) Un peu plus d'infos sur la relation entre Daryl et Georgie dans ce chapitre... J'espère que ça te plait!

**Saphira15**: Merci d'avoir commenté! Je suis contente que tu retrouves les personnages de la série tels que tu les aimes et que tu apprécies les personnages originaux... C'est sûr que Georgie a du répondant!

**Misscofee**: Merci pour ton commentaire. Ne t'inquiète pas, les scènes sanglantes arrivent! ;)

**Bloody-Lolita1990**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Bien contente que tu aimes Georgie! On en découvre d'ailleurs un peu plus sur elle dans ce chapitre...


	8. Chapter 8

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Dawn of a New Day_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

A l'aube d'un jour nouveau

Chapitre 8

Daryl était couché sur le lit et se moquait de Georgie alors qu'elle essayait de lancer la bouteille de whisky dans la poubelle. Au début, elle avait tenté de la jeter depuis le lit mais la bouteille avait rebondi sur le rebord et était tombée par terre. Georgie tituba hors du lit et la ramassa au sol, rapide pour se rééquilibrer et s'empêcher de tomber quand elle s'était penchée. Elle se redressa et la lança vers la poubelle, manquant encore son but.

« Sérieux ? » rigola Georgie en reprenant la bouteille par terre et la plaçant doucement dans la poubelle. « Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas la casser en mille morceaux… » rit-elle en retournant d'un pas chancelant vers le lit.

« Elle doit être aussi têtue qu'toi… » remarqua Daryl tandis qu'il souriait en la regardant tituber en revenant à travers la pièce. Même si Daryl ne l'admettrait jamais, Georgie avait toujours réussi à lui faire oublier tout ce qui le tracassait. Les pitreries de Georgie ne pouvaient pas effacer les péripéties du jour, mais avec sa balade sur le chemin des souvenirs des quatre-cents coups qu'ils avaient faits étant ados en plus de leur consommation abusive d'alcool, Daryl était parvenu à repousser tout cela au fond de sa mémoire pour le moment.

« Attends… » dit Georgie alors qu'elle était debout près du lit. « J'ai oublié de m'apprêter pour aller dormir… »

Daryl l'observa chanceler vers son sac-à-dos posé sur une chaise près de la kitchenette. Elle en sortit des vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, elle ne portait qu'un petit débardeur noir près du corps et un minuscule short noir de garçon. Elle jeta les habits qu'elle avait porté sur une chaise et monta à nouveau dans le lit. Daryl ne la quitta pas des yeux pendant tout ce temps-là. Ça l'ébahissait toujours, la manière dont elle parvenait à transformer les choses les plus simples en quelque chose de sexy sans même essayer.

Elle grimpa par le pied du lit et s'agenouilla à côté de Daryl. Elle avait un élastique en main et elle commença à attacher ses cheveux mi-longs en un chignon au sommet de sa tête. Daryl s'assit et lui arracha l'élastique et le lança par terre.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » demanda Georgie, étonnée par son comportement.

« Laisse-les détachés… » ordonna Daryl.

Avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il l'attrapa par la taille avec une main et saisit sa cuisse avec l'autre et il la tira sur ses genoux. Daryl s'interrompit une seconde avec elle le chevauchant et il dégagea les cheveux du visage de Georgie. Il posa la paume de sa main sur une de ses joues, l'attirant plus près de lui, et l'embrassa passionnément sur la bouche.

Georgie avait attendu toute la soirée que Daryl fasse le premier pas. Elle avait presque perdu espoir qu'il le ferait. Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que toute tentative de sa part serait vaine parce que, concernant les femmes, les choses devaient toujours se dérouler selon les termes de Daryl. Cependant, maintenant qu'il avait fait le premier pas, elle en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche alors qu'il l'embrassait une nouvelle fois.

Daryl sentit Georgie tirer son T-shirt vers le haut, ce fut alors que, par réflexe, il lui saisit les poignets et l'arrêta. Elle se dégagea de leur embrassade suffisamment pour le regarder en face. Daryl avait toujours constaté que, à chaque fois qu'elle était émoustillée, ses yeux prenait une teinte de vert plus éclatante comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Doucement elle s'adressa à lui. « …J'ai déjà vu toutes tes cicatrices, Daryl… »

Daryl se détendit et la laissa retirer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête et, dès qu'il en fut libéré, il plongea dans son cou, et la caressa de sa langue depuis la base de sa gorge jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Il pouvait sentir les frissons sur la peau de Georgie alors qu'il mordillait gentiment le bord de sa mâchoire et se frayait à nouveau un chemin vers sa bouche. Lentement, il souleva son débardeur, faisant courir ses mains contre ses flancs, remontant de part et d'autre de ses seins. Elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour permettre à Daryl de déplacer ses mains alors qu'il retirait son débardeur vers le haut et qu'il le laissait tomber au sol. Georgie se pencha et déboucla sa ceinture alors que sa bouche se frayait un passage le long du cou de Daryl et de son épaule, puis elle fit courir ses mains autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus près. Celui-ci sentit son corps entier commencer à picoter. Il passa sa main lentement le long de l'épine dorsale de Georgie et il l'attrapa par la nuque. Rapidement, il la fit pivoter et la coucha sur le dos pendant que son autre main repoussait son propre pantalon et son caleçon et qu'il les balançait par terre. Daryl couvrit sa bouche de la sienne tandis que leurs langues se battaient pour avoir le dessus dans la bouche de l'autre. Il sentit les hanches de la jeune femme se soulever contre les siennes et il se pressa durement contre elle. Seuls les sous-vêtements de Georgie étaient dans le chemin pour qu'il puisse ressentir pleinement la chaleur de son corps. Vivement, Daryl fit descendre sa langue sur toute la longueur de son torse, s'arrêtant brièvement pour prendre l'un de ses seins dans sa bouche, autour de son téton, et sa main prenait en coupe l'autre sein. Il descendit encore vers son ventre, dépassa son nombril, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le haut de son sous-vêtement. Elle cambra le dos presqu'incapable d'attendre ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Daryl enleva son sous-vêtement de ses deux mains, le faisant glisser sur ses cuisses, et il s'interrompit un moment alors qu'il le jetait au sol pour admirer la fermeté du corps de Georgie.

Elle se souleva sur ses coudes, effrayée pendant un bref instant que Daryl ait changé d'avis. Il apaisa ses craintes lorsqu'il grimpa au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassant profondément. Georgie l'attrapa par la nuque et enroula ses deux jambes autour de sa taille. Daryl posa une main sur sa hanche tandis qu'il supportait son poids de l'autre, empêchant la jeune femme de l'attirer en elle. Il la taquina légèrement du bout de son pénis en érection jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pantelante de frustration.

« Daryl, t'es en train de m'achever, là ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Daryl sourit légèrement, puis plongea en elle si profondément qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Il donna de vigoureux coups de reins en elle alors qu'elle soutenait son rythme à chaque poussée. Il conserva cette allure alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son cou, reposant un peu de son poids sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie et enfonce gentiment ses ongles dans son dos. C'est à ce moment que Daryl jouit tandis qu'il ralentissait ses va-et vient jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de se déverser en elle. Leurs deux corps cessèrent de se tortiller de plaisir et Daryl se contenta de rester allongé sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne relâcha son étreinte avec ses jambes autour de sa taille et les allonge sur le lit. Daryl se poussa de ses bras pour que son poids ne soit plus sur elle et il l'embrassa doucement à plusieurs reprises.

Daryl se retira et roula sur le côté en lui tournant le dos. Georgie resta sur le dos, avec les yeux fermés, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Une fois que sa respiration se fut faite plus régulière, elle se tourna sur le côté pour pouvoir le voir respirer. C'était ce qu'elle aurait qui ressemblait le plus à un câlin après le sexe puisque c'était une chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. L'affection n'avait jamais été le truc de Daryl. C'était uniquement durant l'acte en lui-même qu'il était bien plus affectueux et passionné que quiconque ne pouvait s'y attendre mais, dès que c'était fini, il retournait se cacher en lui-même. Georgie traça toutes les cicatrices dans son dos de ses yeux, sachant qu'elles étaient la cause de tout cela. Elle l'écouta respirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour ta review, toujours fidèle au rendez-vous! Comme tu l'as bien remarqué, tout le monde réagit aux nouvelles avec son propre caractère. Et finalement, j'ai l'impression que c'est Janine qui a la réaction la plus "normale"... Complètement flipper, avoir l'appétit coupé et s'enfiler une bouteille de vodka, c'est ce que beaucoup de gens feraient finalement, à mon avis... Le chaos s'installe progressivement. Pas dans ce chapitre évidemment qui fait plutôt office d'interlude avant le vrai gros bordel... Ah! non! Ne va pas tricher et lire la VO, vilaine! Sinon je demande à l'informaticien sexy de te bloquer certaines pages Internet au boulot! ;)

**Point de Suture:** Merci pour tes deux reviews! Tu es une lectrice merveilleuse qui me gâte beaucoup en prenant toujours soin de commenter tous tes chapitres de retard! La chance que j'ai! Merci beaucoup! Traduire les répliques de Merle, c'est toujours un plaisir immense, je passe un temps fou pour trouver LA formulation bien savoureuse, vulgaire à souhait et imagée qui fera mouche, et j'adore ça! Et tant mieux si de ton côté ça te plait aussi. Je suis désolée que Janine t'énerve, mais en même temps, il n'y a pas de bonne histoire sans un personnage ou l'autre qu'on a envie de frapper, non? Pas de scène sanglante encore dans ce chapitre. Mais Georgie a réussi à décoincer notre Daryl comme tu vois! :)

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Le fait que Georgie soit une ex (pas tellement "ex" que ça finalement) permet entre autre à l'auteur de zapper tout le moment où les deux futurs tourtereaux apprennent à s'apprivoiser, ainsi on peut se concentrer sur l'action (complètement à l'inverse de "Dernier sur Terre"). Il existe d'autres fanfics où Daryl retrouve une ex pendant l'apocalypse, mais elles sont en anglais... Si tu lis quand même un peu l'anglais et que l'idée de Daryl rencontrant une de ses exs t'intéresse, je peux te recommander la fic de Sunnymuffins, "Things from your past", qui est très chouette, très sombre aussi...


	9. Chapter 9

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Dawn of a New Day_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

A l'aube d'un jour nouveau

Chapitre 9

Georgie se réveilla avant tout le monde le matin suivant. S'asseyant, elle regarda Daryl endormi à côté d'elle. Toujours dans la même position, lui tournant le dos. Georgie glissa vers le pied du lit et mit les pieds par terre. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain, se doucha et enfila un fin débardeur moulant et gris et une jupe courte en jeans, pris de son sac-à-dos. Elle attrapa ses bottes brunes au sol à côté de la chaise, s'assit sur le lit et les chaussa. Elle se tourna et regarda Daryl une dernière fois avant de se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Georgie traversa le rez-de-chaussée vers la TV et vit Grady, Merle et Janine, tous assoupis sur les divans. Elle avait envie d'allumer la TV pour se mettre à jour sur ce qui se passait mais elle n'avait pas envie non plus de réveiller tout le monde. Elle l'avait regardée pendant quelques heures avec Grady avant que Merle et Daryl arrivent et elle avait vu les images d'attaques un peu partout. Grady avait décidé de fermer le bar pour le restant de la journée parce qu'il ne voulait qu'un taré vienne errer dans le bar jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent exactement à quoi ils avaient affaire. Georgie avait compris que les choses avaient empiré mais, puisqu'elle avait passé la plus grande partie de la nuit en cuisine, elle avait l'impression de ne plus être tout à fait à jour. Georgie se disait que s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir quelqu'un lui aurait dit, mais qu'une fois que tout le monde serait réveillé, elle allumerait la TV et rattraperait son retard.

Des bières et des bouteilles d'alcool étaient éparpillées partout. Une par une, Georgie ramassa les bouteilles, les transportant dans la cuisine et les jetant dans un petit casier destiné au recyclage. Une fois que le casier fut rempli, elle le porta sur sa hanche et sortit par la porte de derrière. La lumière du soleil l'aveugla dans un premier temps et, plissant les yeux, elle avança jusqu'à la grande bulle à verre derrière le bar. Les bouteilles tintèrent les unes contre les autres, certaines se brisant alors qu'elle les balançait. Elle se tourna pour rentrer quand quelqu'un accrocha son regard de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle se fit une visière contre le soleil de sa main et observa un homme agenouillé dans l'herbe. Il était juste assis là sans bouger. Georgie pensait reconnaître cet homme comme quelqu'un qui fréquentait le bar tous les jours. Elle posa le petit casier à bouteilles sur le gravier du parking près de la porte à l'arrière du bar et elle se mit à marcher vers l'homme dans l'herbe.

« CHARLIE… ? » appela Georgie. L'homme ne bougea pas. Plus elle s'approchait et plus elle était sûre que c'était lui.

« CHARLIE SHELTON… ? » appela-t-elle à nouveau. Georgie traversa la route en trottinant et s'avança dans la pelouse où l'homme était agenouillé.

« Charlie… ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui… » Avant que Georgie ne puisse finir, l'homme tourna la tête et souffla vers elle.

Les yeux de Georgie s'écarquillèrent et elle recula en titubant, perdant l'équilibre alors qu'elle tombait du trottoir et atterrissait à plat sur son dos sur le pavé. Elle releva la tête et commença à se remettre debout quand elle vit l'homme se mettre lentement sur ses pieds et la suivre. Georgie se dépêcha de se relever et courut vers le bar aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

XXX

Daryl avait entendu Georgie faire des allées et venues entre le salon et la salle de bain. Il avait fait semblant d'être toujours endormi pour éviter un bavardage matinal embarrassé. Dès qu'il sut qu'elle était au rez-de-chaussée, il se leva, prit sa douche et s'habilla. Il descendit et erra dans la cuisine. Il cherchait après quelque chose à manger mais il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'appétit. La seule chose qu'il avait après avoir tant bu était un mal de tête.

La lumière filtrant de la porte de derrière entrouverte attira l'attention de Daryl. Il s'en approcha et était sur le point de regarder dehors quand il entendit un cri. Daryl poussa avec force la porte pour l'ouvrir et sortit en courant. Il ne vit personne derrière le bar. Il entendit un autre cri, venant de sa gauche cette fois et, quand il regarda, il vit Georgie courir à toute allure depuis la rue avec un rôdeur la poursuivant. Alors qu'elle revenait sur le parking de gravier, un autre rôdeur apparut de derrière le vide-ordure et lui rentra dedans, la faisant tomber. Daryl courut vers elle aussi vite qu'il le put, attrapant le couvercle en métal d'une des petites poubelles. Tandis qu'il s'approchait, il le balança de toutes ses forces, frappant le rôdeur au visage, le faisant chuter. Daryl cogna le rôdeur quelques fois de plus, puis il ramassa un tuyau en métal qui était à côté, par terre. Daryl le frappa à la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de bouger.

« DARYL ! » cria Georgie alors que l'autre rôdeur approchait, Daryl lui envoya un coup aussi fort qu'il le put, lui ouvrant la tête lorsqu'il le toucha avec le tuyau. Avant que le rôdeur n'ait le temps de s'effondrer au sol, Daryl lâcha le tuyau, attrapa Georgie par le bras, et la tira sur ses pieds tandis qu'ils couraient tous les deux vers le bar. Daryl poussa Georgie à l'intérieur, fit claquer la porte derrière lui et la reverrouilla.

« QU'EST-CE TU FOUS BORDEL ? » lui hurla Daryl.

Ils luttaient tous les deux pour reprendre leur souffle. Georgie était blanche comme la mort. Elle bégaya alors qu'elle essayait de parler, mais elle ne parvint pas à prononcer un seul mot. Elle s'appuya contre le mur de la cuisine et se laissa glisser par terre, les genoux fléchis. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour parler.

Daryl bouillonnait de colère. Il faisait les cent pas en attendant que Georgie réponde, mais une fois qu'elle se fut assise, il remarqua le sang couler le long de ses deux jambes et dans ses bottes. Des pierres et de la crasse couvraient ses deux genoux écorchés. Daryl la saisit aux aisselles et la tira sèchement debout, la tirant dans la grande salle du bar et puis en haut des escaliers dans l'appartement. Georgie, toujours sous le choc, lutta pour suivre son rythme. Une fois dans le coin cuisine, Daryl l'attrapa à la taille et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail.

« BOUGE PAS… » lui aboya Daryl tandis qu'il retournait au rez-de-chaussée. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de vodka. Il la posa brutalement sur le comptoir, puis il prit les bottes de Georgie une par une et les retira, les jetant par terre. Il le fit si brutalement que Georgie devait bien se tenir au plan de travail pour éviter de tomber. Il dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille de vodka et en versa un peu sur ses deux genoux.

Georgie sursauta à la sensation de brûlure sur ses deux genoux. Daryl attrapa une serviette propre dans l'un des tiroirs, l'imbiba d'eau et se mit à frotter la saleté et les pierres des deux blessures.

« Tu me fais mal… » parvint finalement à dire Georgie.

« TRÈS BIEN… FAIS-LE TOI-MÊME, ALORS ! FAUT PAS QU'TU LAISSES CA S'INFECTER ! » hurla-t-il en jetant la serviette sur les cuisses de Georgie.

Celle-ci leva une jambe sur le comptoir et commença à enlever les pierres de sa plaie et continua à nettoyer ses genoux. Daryl se laissa tomber sur le lit, se penchant en avant, les coudes sur les genoux. Il sortit une cigarette du paquet dans sa poche et l'alluma. Il en inspira une longue bouffée et souffla la fumée.

« Je suis désolée… » lui dit Georgie. « Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé… » fut tout ce qu'elle sut dire.

Daryl prit une profonde inspiration. « Comment tu peux ne pas comprendre ? T'as r'gardé les infos… y a un truc qui cloche avec ces gens. Faut qu'tu sois plus prudente. »

« J'ai pas r'gardé autant qu'vous tous… je pensais pas que c'était ici… j'ai juste cru… » commença à dire Georgie avant que Daryl l'interrompe.

« C'est exactement ça, tu penses pas… tu peux pas t'balader comme ça sans faire gaffe… tu crois que Grady a juste fermé l'bar just' pour déconner ? » demanda Daryl, frustré. « … Y a un truc que les infos disent pas… » fit Daryl en commençant à se calmer.

Georgie regarda Daryl avec inquiétude. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Daryl se passa la main dans les cheveux alors qu'il prenait une autre bouffée de sa cigarette. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était ce qui était arrivé au garage. John… Jackson… la réalité de tout cela frappait Daryl de plein fouet. Maintenant deux hommes de plus… Daryl se demandait combien d'autres personnes comme cela ils verraient en étant aux premières loges. « Ils arrêtent pas d'parler des attaques aux infos, mais c'qu'y disent pas c'est c'qui arrive après que quelqu'un se soit fait attaquer. Y disent pas… Ces choses, là… c'est plus des gens… »

Georgie sauta bas du plan de travail, tira sur sa jupe puis s'assit sur le lit à côté de Daryl. Elle prit la cigarette de sa main et tira une bouffée. « Je ne comprends pas… comment tu peux dire ça ? »

Daryl bondit sur ses pieds. « COMMENT J'PEUX DIRE CA ?... PAC'QUE C'EST PLUS DES GENS ! VOILÀ COMMENT !... TU M'TRAITES DE MENTEUR MAIN'NANT ? » Le calme qui était revenu dans la voix de Daryl la quitta aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

« Daryl, c'est pas ce que je veux dire… Je dis simplement que… »

« ARRÊTE TES COUILLES ! CHAIS EXACTEMENT C'QUE TU DIS. J'EN AI PLEIN L'CUL DE TOUTE CETTE CONVERSATION… J'EN AI ASSEZ ! »

« Daryl attend… » Georgie commença à le suivre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se retourna vers elle.

« MOI ET MERLE, ON S'CASSE. TU VEUX T'BALADER SANS RÉFLÉCHIR ET T'FAIRE TUER… VAS-Y… J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE !... »

Daryl finit de descendre les escaliers. « MERLE ! LÈVE TON CUL D'POIVROT ! FAUT QU'ON PARTE ! »

Groggy, Merle se frotta les yeux et s'assit. « Pourquoi tu gueules comme ça, bordel ? » se plaignit-il.

« Merle, faut qu'on parte… faut qu'on s'barre d'ici » lui dit Daryl.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a pour le p'tit déj' ? » demanda Merle.

Frustré, Daryl se mit à élever la voix contre Merle. « On n'a pas l'temps d'bouffer ! Viens… on y va ! »

Merle regarda Daryl. Il regarda vers les escaliers et vit Georgie debout sur la marche la plus basse. Elle avait l'air pétrifié, comme si elle refoulait ses larmes. Merle remarqua ses genoux écorchés.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » demanda Merle.

Grady se réveilla à cause de tout leur bavardage et se frotta les yeux. Il remarqua les genoux de Georgie et se leva rapidement. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ma puce ? »

« Oncle Grady… on a vu… je veux dire… je sais même pas quoi dire… » fit Georgie, confuse et à court de mots. Elle regarda Daryl pour chercher son aide en quelque sorte, mais il contemplait le sol, mâchonnant la peau autour de ses ongles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » demanda Grady alors qu'il avançait vers elle pour la réconforter.

Merle se leva et se planta directement devant Daryl. « Parle, gamin… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Y en avait deux dehors, à l'arrière… z'ont attaqué Georgie… » révéla finalement Daryl.

Les yeux de Merle s'écarquillèrent… « T'as été mordue ? » demanda-t-il à Georgie.

« Non, je me suis juste écorché les genoux quand je suis tombée… je vais bien… Daryl était là… » répondit-elle.

Grady serra Georgie étroitement dans ses bras, soulagé qu'elle ait bien. « T'es sûre que ça va ? »

Georgie hocha la tête. Bien qu'elle était reconnaissante pour le réconfort apporté par son oncle, elle aurait préféré que ce soit Daryl. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était si fâché sur elle. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que c'était si grave ? Même si Grady avait été suffisamment inquiet pour fermer le bar, elle avait supposé que ça n'était pas en train d'arriver ici. Elle se sentait stupide de s'être trompée à ce point. Daryl avait raison, elle ne réfléchissait pas et elle aurait dû être plus prudente.

« Pose-toi, Daryl… on partira quand je l'dirai… voyons voir c'qu'y disent maintenant à la TV… » fit Merle en attrapant la télécommande et en appuyant sur le bouton "on"…

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci pour le commentaire. Je suis contente que tu apprécies le changement par rapport à "Dernier sur Terre". Si tu lis la fic dont je t'ai parlé, tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Je suis d'accord avec toi, le dernier paragraphe est particulièrement bien vu. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que ça a fait l'unanimité!

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour ta review! C'est exactement ça, le chapitre précédent, c'était l'interlude, le passage léger, avant la vraie grosse merde! Et là, on sent que ça commence... Tout le monde est d'accord sur ce point, le moment le plus chouette de ce chapitre, c'était la toute fin. Daryl, les câlins, c'est pas son truc, c'est un Dixon après tout! Et ouais, c'est le détail qui fait super "in character" comme tu dis!

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Trois reviews d'un coup, pfiou! merci beaucoup! On va essayer de faire ça dans l'ordre pour ne rien oublier... C'est dingue comme L.S. Wasp a l'art de planter le décor avec une économie de moyens étonnante. Comme tu le dis, en trois répliques, on sent que ces trois-là se connaissent depuis longtemps, se taquinent depuis longtemps, mais se respectent aussi. Et c'est clair que mériter le respect de Merle, surtout quand on est une femme à mon avis, ça doit être quelque chose!  
Ca m'a fait rire que tu dises que je suis la reine de l'oral (mais non, pas pour "ça"!), parce que je déteste écrire les dialogues (d'ailleurs j'en ai fait aucun dans ma fic, parce que j'ai l'impression que je n'arrive pas à les rendre "naturels"), mais j'adore les traduire! C'est super bizarre! Mais traduire des dialogues, ça m'amuse vraiment. Peut-être qu'à force d'en traduire, je serai plus à l'aise pour en écrire... En parlant d'être plus à l'aise, je suis super contente que tu trouves que j'ai fait des progrès en traduction. Et encore une fois, c'est parce que je suis plus à l'aise, j'ai plus confiance en moi, et j'ose davantage m'éloigner du texte original pour finalement, à mon avis, lui être plus fidèle. Et je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis qu'on "sent" qu'il s'agit d'une traduction. J'ai déjà ressenti ça à la lecture de certaines traduction (pas des miennes parce que j'ai trop le nez dedans).  
Alors oui, un chapitre 7 placé sous le signe de la normalité. On mange un burger devant la télé, on continue sa vie presque comme si de rien n'était (parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore vraiment compris l'étendue de la catastrophe), Janine flippe (réaction la plus normale qui soit) et Merle veut manger comme il le ferait normalement!  
Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les scènes de fesses... Moi, comme lectrice ça ne me dérange pas, même si elles ne sont pratiquement jamais réalistes et que, dans 95% des cas, elles n'ont aucun intérêt pour l'histoire, ne font absolument pas avancer l'intrigue et ne sont pas utiles à la dynamique du récit. Ici, je trouve qu'elle a quand même son intérêt, ne serait-ce que pour le dernier paragraphe, mais aussi parce qu'elle fait office d'interlude entre un avant et un après. Parce que c'est maintenant, que tout se précipite et qu'ils vont vraiment piger l'ampleur de la catastrophe. En plus, cette scène se situe pile poil au milieu de la fic, ce qui n'est pas innocent à mon avis (je demanderai confirmation). Par contre, je déteste traduire ce genre de scène, je trouve ça très compliqué, et je crois que ça doit se sentir...


	10. Chapter 10

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Dawn of a New Day_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

A l'aube d'un jour nouveau

Chapitre 10

Ils étaient tous assis en train de simplement regarder la télévision en silence. Dire que le ciel leur était tombé sur la tête était un euphémisme. Georgie était assise sur une chaise, penchée en avant avec le visage de les mains, se contentant d'écouter. Elle ne pouvait plus se résoudre à regarder. Janine était assise près de Merle, bras dessus dessous avec lui, tandis que Daryl était assis là regardant la TV et mâchonnant la peau autour de ses ongles. Ils regardèrent ça pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que toutes les chaines cessent d'émettre et que l'écran ne soit plus que des barres de couleur. La bruyante tonalité émanant de la TV agaça rapidement Merle qui l'éteignit.

Personne ne sut quoi dire dans un premier temps. Finalement, Janine se leva. « On peut pas rester ici… on va tous mourir… Merle ?... on va tous mourir ici ! » commença à paniquer Janine.

« Putain Janine… calme-toi main'nant ! » ordonna Merle.

« CHUIS SÉRIEUSE, MERLE ! FAUT QU'ON S'TIRE D'ICI, Y DOIT BIEN Y AVOIR UN ENDROIT SÛR ! » lui cria Janine en commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

« TU CROIS QU'TU VAS OÙ LÀ, BORDEL ? » lui répondit Merle en hurlant.

« JANINE ARRÊTE ! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QU'IL POURRAIT Y AVOIR LÀ DEHORS ! » lui cria Georgie.

Janine ouvrit la porte d'entrée de toute volée et courut dehors. Merle courait après elle alors que Daryl cherchait frénétiquement du regard où ils avaient déposé leurs révolvers. Une fois qu'il les eut trouvés, il se précipita après Merle avec une arme dans chaque main.

Georgie commença à suivre mais Grady l'arrêta. « 'Sont des grands garçons, ma chérie… laisse-les s'occuper d'ça… »

XXX

Janine avait couru vers le pick-up de Daryl derrière le bar. Janine avait lancé des coups de pieds et avait hurlé pendant tout le trajet du retour jusqu'au bar alors que Merle s'était résolu à la balancer par-dessus son épaule pour la ramener. Alors qu'il tournait au coin du bâtiment vers la porte, ils entendirent la détonation d'une arme à feu.

Merle jeta pratiquement Janine par terre, mais il la saisit au bras et la tira à l'intérieur du bar, alors qu'elle hurlait toujours. Il avait le révolver que Daryl lui avait donné dans l'autre main et il suivait Daryl qui avait son flingue levé.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le bar, ils entendirent un second coup de feu. Georgie était debout derrière le bar avec son fusil levé, ses yeux equarquillés tandis qu'un rôdeur, avec deux trous béants dans la poitrine, continuait à s'approcher d'elle. Grady était couché, baigné dans son propre sang, par terre pas loin de la porte.

« Faut qu'ce soit dans la tête Georgie… » brailla Merle.

Daryl visa et tira sur la tête du rôdeur. Alors que celui-ci tombait au sol, Georgie sortit lentement de derrière le comptoir, serrant toujours le fusil. Une fois qu'elle vit que le rôdeur ne bougeait plus, elle courut et s'agenouilla à côté de son oncle, posant son arme par terre à côté d'elle. Choquée dans un premier temps, elle ne savait que faire. Elle avait peur de le toucher ne sachant par où commencer.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose… » parvint à lâcher Georgie. « Allez me chercher des serviettes… faites quelque chose… aidez-moi ! » supplia Georgie.

Merle ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et se dirigea vers Georgie en laissant Janine pleurer comme un veau par terre. Janine geignait alors qu'elle enfonçait son visage dans le sol et qu'elle était allongée près de la porte.

« C'est trop tard ma douce… » fit Merle.

Daryl se tenait simplement là debout sans savoir ce qu'il devait dire, si même il devait dire quelque chose.

« NON ! » fut tout ce que Georgie put articuler avant de se mettre à pleurer. Elle se leva et attrapa Merle par sa chemise. « FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE… S'IL-TE-PLAIT ! » le supplia-t-elle.

Comme Merle ne réagissait pas, elle essuya les larmes dans ses yeux et se précipita vers Daryl. « S'il-te-plait Daryl… s'il-te-plait, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu peux faire… NE RESTE PAS JUSTE LÀ SANS RIEN FAIRE ! » lui hurla-t-elle. Daryl n'arrivait même pas à la regarder.

Georgie se tourna à nouveau vers Merle. « Merle… ? » Les larmes commençaient à couler à flot sur son visage.

Merle s'approcha de Grady et leva son révolver, le pointant sur sa tête. Avant qu'il ne puisse tirer, Georgie courut vers lui et lui prit l'arme. Merle la serra plus étroitement, refusant de la lâcher.

« Ma douce… faut que tu lâches, » lui dit-il.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? » cria-t-elle.

« Il est mort… faut qu'on le fasse… » lui répondit Merle.

« NON ! NE FAIS PAS… » lui cria à nouveau Georgie. Elle lâcha le révolver de Merle et s'agenouilla près de son oncle. Elle contempla son corps sans vie tandis qu'elle continuait à pleurer. Merle avait raison… il était mort.

« Merle… » dit Daryl alors qu'il regardait Merle, attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Merle jeta un œil vers Daryl et baissa son arme le long de son corps. « Laisse-la regarder… peut-être que le franc va tomber… »

« Allez Merle… fais pas ça… » lui demanda Daryl.

Merle recula d'un pas et se tourna pour regarder Janine. Elle était roulée en boule par terre. « C'est tout ta putain d'faute ! » lui dit-il. « Si t'étais pas partie en courant comme une folle, cette chose s'rait pas entrée ici… » ajouta-t-il froidement.

« Bordel, Merle… » fit Daryl alors qu'il levait son flingue et commençait à se rapprocher de Grady.

« NON ! LAISSE-LES VOIR TOUTES LES DEUX… LAISSE-LES VOIR C'QUI ARRIVE… TOUTES LES DEUX, ELLES JOUER LES GROSSES CONNES ET S'PROM'NER DEHORS SANS RÉFLÉCHIR, ALORS LAISSE-LES VOIR C'QUI ARRIVE EN VRAI… » beugla Merle à Daryl alors qu'il se dirigeait vivement au fond du bar pour aller chercher une bouteille de whisky. Merle la posa avec fracas sur le comptoir en même temps qu'un verre et se servit un remontant.

« Putain d'grosses connes… cet homme et moi, on a été amis toute notre vie… et main'nant regarde… regarde-le ! » remarqua Merle juste avant d'avaler le whisky cul-sec. Il reposa violemment le verre sur le bar et s'en servit un autre.

Daryl s'avança vers Georgie et la prit gentiment par le bras, le soulevant sur ses pieds. « Allez… » dit-il tandis qu'il la conduisait vers le bar. Daryl l'escorta jusqu'à un tabouret et elle s'assit. Daryl s'installa à côté d'elle. Il alluma une cigarette alors qu'ils étaient tous assis en silence.

Quelques heures étaient passé et rien n'était arrivé. Daryl commençait à se demander s'ils s'étaient pas trompés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être qu'il ne se transformerait pas. Finalement, Georgie prit la parole. « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

Daryl la regarda, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il commençait lui-même à avoir des doutes. Ca lui faisait se demander ce qui était vraiment arrivé avec Jackson. Il ne savait quoi penser d'un peu près rien du tout à ce stade-ci. Jusqu'à la toute fin, les infos n'avaient fait référence qu'à une épidémie, mais elles n'avaient jamais expliqué comment ou pourquoi c'était arrivé, plus important, elles n'avait jamais complètement mentionné la réanimation…

Merle marcha derrière eux, du côté opposé du bar. « Voilà c'qu'on attend… » dit-il en pointant Grady.

Daryl et Georgie tournèrent la tête et regardèrent Grady. Georgie observa avec horreur qu'il commençait à se réanimer. Une part de Daryl avait espéré qu'ils avaient pu s'être trompés, que Grady ne reviendrait pas à la vie comme ça, mais maintenant, lui aussi se rendait compte que ça pouvait arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Daryl se leva lentement de son tabouret alors que le Grady-rôdeur commençait à s'asseoir. Grady siffla et grogna tandis qu'il regardait Georgie et Daryl. Georgie dut couvrir sa bouche avec sa main pour s'empêcher de crier. Daryl pointa son arme vers la tête de Grady. Georgie ne pouvait pas regarder ça… elle en avait vu assez. Elle traversa le bar et grimpa les escaliers en courant.

Elle entendit le coup de feu alors que Janine se mettait à nouveau à crier comme une hystérique.

« Putain Janine… faut qu'tu te r'saisisses, bordel… » lui hurla Merle comme il marchait vers elle. Il l'empoigna par le bras et la tira vers le divan et la poussa dans cette direction-là. « Maintenant, calme-toi… »

Merle s'assit sur l'une des chaises et se frotta la tête. Daryl s'approcha et se tint debout près de Merle.

« Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ? » lui demanda Merle.

« Hein ? » Daryl était confus et ne savait pas ce que Merle voulait dire.

« Ramène tes fesses en haut… va voir si elle va bien… une fois qu'celle-là aura arrêté de faire tant d'bruit, on s'en va… mais j'vais pas sur la route avec celle-là qui chiale et qui fait tout c'boucan. Vérifie que Georgie prépare ses bagages… on r'viendra pas » ordonna Merle tandis qu'il reposait son arme sur la table basse.

A contrecœur, Daryl se dirigea en haut…

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour ta review, comme toujours! Et oui, la tension monte et la pauvre Georgie qui n'avait l'air de se rendre compte de rien vient de s'en prendre plein la tronche... Comme tu l'as bien remarqué, c'est Merle le boss et c'est lui qui donne les ordres!

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Merci pour ton commentaire. Tu as raison, le terme "rôdeur" est extrêmement fâcheux ("walker" en anglais, je ne pouvais vraiment pas traduire autrement). Mais selon moi, ce n'est pas un problème de mauvaise gestion d'un narrateur omniscient, enfin pas tout à fait. Parce que cette fic n'utilise PAS de narration omnisciente, on comprend les choses en même temps que Daryl (surtout) et Merle et on n'en sait pas plus qu'eux. Sauf avec ce "rôdeur" où d'un coup Wasp passe à la narration omnisciente. Ca pourrait ne pas être gênant si le lecteur était prévenu d'une manière ou d'une autre du changement de focalisation ( en écrivant "ce qu'ils appelleraient plus tard un 'rôdeur' surgit..." par exemple). Ici, c'est dommage, mais pas encore trop trop grave parce que le lectorat-cible sait très bien ce qu'est un rôdeur. Mais dans le cas d'une fiction originale, faire un truc pareil, c'est super nul et ça perd complètement le lecteur sans que ça ne soit voulu.  
Sinon, tu as 100% raison, la fic est plutôt centrée sur Daryl, mais, malgré ça, le héros qui prend les décisions depuis le début, c'est bien Merle!


	11. Chapter 11

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Dawn of a New Day_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

A l'aube d'un jour nouveau

Chapitre 11

Daryl se tenait en haut des escaliers, se contentant de dévisager Georgie tandis qu'elle se couchait sur le lit. Il était là depuis un peu près cinq minutes lorsqu'elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu vas rester planté là toute la journée ? » lui demanda Georgie, des larmes coulant le long de ses deux joues. Daryl ne pensait pas l'avoir jamais vue avoir l'air si triste. « Tu peux venir par ici, tu sais », dit-elle alors qu'elle essuyait les larmes à moitié sèches de son visage.

Daryl avança lentement vers le lit et s'assit au bord près d'elle. Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux verts, mais ils avaient une teinte plus foncée que tout ce qu'il avait déjà pu voir auparavant. Daryl se détourna d'elle, lui montrant son dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant… » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Merle dit qu'on s'en va… toi et Janine, vous v'nez avec nous… chuis pas sûr d'où on va, mais on n'est pas en sécurité ici », lui apprit Daryl.

« Tu penses qu'il y a un endroit sûr ? » demanda-t-elle.

Daryl soupira, ne sachant pas ce que Georgie voulait entendre ou comment il devait lui répondre. « Chais pas… »

Georgie se glissa plus près de Daryl sur le lit, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Elle reposa ses mains de part et d'autre de ses jambes tandis qu'elle se penchait légèrement en avant. Elle fixa simplement le sol. De sa main gauche, Daryl prit le poignet droit de Georgie et lui caressa doucement le bras avec son pouce. C'était un petit geste subtil comparé à la plupart des autres gestes mais, venant de Daryl, c'était énorme et Georgie le savait. Elle avait presque peur de le regarder, peur qu'il ne s'écarte vivement d'elle parce que, là maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un peu de réconfort bien qu'elle commençait à croire que rien ne la ferait se sentir mieux.

Merle se dirigea à l'étage tandis que Janine commençait à se calmer.

« Restez pas bêt'ment assis là, vous deux… faites vos bagages, on s'barre tant qu'tout va bien et que Janine chiale pas. »

Daryl se leva et regarda Georgie. Lentement, elle se mit sur ses pieds et commença à empaqueter ses affaires. Elle était frustrée que Merle n'ait pas attendu une seconde de plus, mais elle n'avait pas l'énergie pour discuter ni même pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar et d'être incapable de se réveiller. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu faire différemment, si ça aurait changé quelque chose. Rapidement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa sœur. Il fallait qu'elle essaie de l'appeler avant qu'ils ne partent pour être sûre qu'elle et sa famille étaient en sécurité. Georgie se demandait si elle les reverrait seulement un jour.

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois lorsqu'ils entendirent une bruyante détonation au rez-de-chaussée. Ils se précipitèrent tous les trois à l'étage inférieur et Merle s'arrêta tout net juste au bas des escaliers. Georgie ne put faire autrement que heurter Daryl, le bousculant légèrement, le forçant à faire un pas en avant alors qu'il plaçait une main sur l'épaule de Merle pour s'empêcher de lui rentrer dedans. Ni Daryl ni Merle ne bougèrent. Georgie se déplaça à côté de Drayl pour voir ce qui s'était passé quand elle remarqua le corps sans vie de Janine sur le divan et qu'elle sentit l'odeur de poudre à canon.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Georgie en mettant sa main devant la bouche. « Je crois que je vais vomir… » dit-elle en courant à l'étage.

« Merle… » fit Daryl tandis que Merle se contentait de rester là, à la fixer en silence. Il ne bougeait pas ni ne disait mot. Il restait juste debout là et la fixait avec un visage sans expression.

Daryl passa devant Merle en le contournant et il s'approcha lentement de Janine et il lui ôta le révolver de Merle de la main. Daryl se tourna et tendit l'arme à un Merle impassible. Merle la regarda simplement pendant un moment, puis il regarda à nouveau Daryl.

« Je l'veux pas… donne-lui à elle… » dit Merle alors qu'il faisait un signe de la tête vers l'escalier. « J'vais chercher le fusil… » ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant et en se dirigeant vers le corps sans vie de Grady.

« Merle… ? Ça va ? » demanda Daryl.

Merle prit une inspiration profonde et la relâcha lentement tandis qu'il s'agenouillait pour ramasser le fusil. « … c'est aussi bien de toute façon… elle pouvait pas supporter tout ça… elle nous aurait juste ralentis ou elle nous aurait causé des problèmes… » remarqua Merle, sans regarder toutefois vers Daryl. « Va chercher ta copine… J'reste pas plus longtemps ici… »

Daryl observa Merle, puis Janine.

« QUOI… ? QU'EST-CE TU R'GARDES ? » gueula Merle. « ELLE EST MORTE ! CETTE GROSSE CONNE S'EST TIRÉ UNE BALLE DANS LA TÊTE… C'EST UN NOUVEAU MONDE MAINT'NANT, GAMIN… C'EST L'AUBE D'UN JOUR NOUVEAU… » Merle prit une inspiration profonde avant de finir… « TU PEUX PAS L'SUPPORTER… ? ALORS TU F'RAIS MIEUX DE T'FAIRE ÇA AUSSI ! …au moins elle, elle a eu les couilles de l'faire. »

« Alors, on part d'ici… » dit Georgie qui se tenait au bas des escaliers avec son sac-à-dos qui pendait à l'une de ses épaules. « Je ne veux plus être dans ce bar plus longtemps… »

Elle était en train de dépasser Daryl quand il tendit le bras et l'arrêta. Georgie baissa les yeux et vit le côté d'un révolver qu'il tenait contre son ventre à elle. « Merle te dit de le prendre… »

Georgie prit l'arme des mains de Daryl et se dirigea de l'autre côté du bar. « Laissez-moi juste donner un coup de fil… » dit-elle en décrochant le combiné et en commençant à composer un numéro. Elle s'arrêta court, raccrochant le téléphone et le décrochant à nouveau. Daryl remarqua la couleur quitter son visage alors qu'elle continuait à jouer avec le téléphone. Finalement, elle arrêta et le regarda. « Le téléphone est coupé… »

« Bon, alors on y va… fini d'déconner », ordonna Merle.

Tous les trois sortirent prudemment, Merle ouvrant la marche avec le fusil et Daryl la fermant avec sa propre arme à feu. Merle monta sur sa moto tandis que Georgie grimpait dans le pick-up avec Daryl. Daryl regarda vers elle et, alors qu'il tournait la clé dans le contact, il lui parla. « T'es prête ? »

Georgie observa Daryl et attendit un peu avant de répondre. « Aussi prête que je peux l'être. »

Merle vint se placer près du pick-up de Daryl, côté conducteur. « Daryl… faut qu'je fasse un arrêt avant… on va chez Billy… faut que je prenne deux trois trucs… »

Daryl n'était pas ravi d'entendre que Merle voulait faire une étape ravitaillement chez Billy, mais après ce qui s'était passé avec Janine, même si Merle agissait comme s'il s'en fichait, personne ne pouvait ne pas être affecté par ça. Billy était le dealer de drogue de Merle, mais Daryl ne contredit pas Merle. Il se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.

Merle démarra en premier et Daryl suivit derrière lui. Alors qu'ils roulaient sur la route, Georgie se pencha contre la fenêtre à travers laquelle elle regardait…

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Merci pour ton commentaire. Tu as raison, le boss c'est définitivement Merle. J'en ai discuté un peu avec l'auteure qui m'a dit qu'au départ elle voulait faire une fic centrée sur Daryl, comme toutes ses précédentes. D'ailleurs, les premiers chapitres sont véritablement centrés sur lui, mais peu à peu, à force d'écrire Merle, elle a commencé à vraiment bien l'aimer et à lui donner un rôle plus central. C'est même en écrivant cette fic qu'elle a eu l'idée de "Hand for a Hand", tellement elle s'amusait à écrire Merle... En effet, Wasp écrit un Merle qui semble impassible face à la mort de Grady, mais elle laisse subtilement comprendre qu'il est quand même très affecté même s'il ne le montre pas. C'est d'ailleurs un peu pareil dans ce chapitre. Et encore une fois, Daryl a ici un rôle complètement passif.

**CathouxXx:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Tu as gagné ton pari! C'était bien Janine la suivante! En même temps, comme tu le disais, on savait bien qu'elle n'allait pas faire long feu. Par contre, c'est la manière dont elle meurt qui constitue, je trouve, une petite surprise... Comme depuis un moment déjà, c'est toujours bien Merle qui est aux commandes. Il ordonne et Daryl exécute! J'ai vu que tu avais posté un nouveau chapitre et j'ai déjà lu que ce serait le dernier avant longtemps... :( Pas de Cathoux en novembre... :( Mais je comprends tout à fait tes motivations, et si c'est pour nous faire une seconde partie de fic aussi énorme que la première, alors on peut bien être patients. Par contre, comme il n'y en aura pas d'autres avant longtemps, je garde ce chapitre-là pour un peu plus tard... !


	12. Chapter 12

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Dawn of a New Day_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

A l'aube d'un jour nouveau

Chapitre 12

Daryl roula sur la route derrière Merle pendant quelques kilomètres. La ville était étrangement calme et semblait déserte. Le dernier bulletin d'informations avait mentionné un centre de réfugiés à Atlanta ainsi que dans les autres grandes villes. Daryl ne savait pas si Merle avait un plan ou pas. En ce moment, il s'en fichait presque d'où ils allaient tant qu'ils ne rencontraient pas d'autres problèmes, il avait eu sa dose de soucis pour un bon bout de temps.

Ils quittèrent la route principale pour s'avancer dans un long chemin de terre. Au bout du chemin se trouvait une grande et vieille ferme. Ils tournèrent à l'arrière de la maison et se garèrent. Merle descendit de sa moto et Georgie et Daryl bondirent hors du pick-up. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de devant sur laquelle Merle frappa.

Ils restèrent là pendant quelques minutes mais personne ne leur répondit. Merle leur dit de rester là et de continuer à essayer tandis qu'il descendait du porche et marchait vers l'arrière de la maison. Merle appela Billy quelques fois, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Daryl et Georgie étaient sur le porche depuis cinq minutes environ et Merle n'était pas revenu.

« Merle devrait être revenu maintenant… faut pas cinq putain d'minutes pour aller voir derrière la maison », remarqua Daryl tandis qu'il commençait à s'en aller du porche.

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent la poignée de la porte tourner et la porte s'entrebâilla. Daryl revint rapidement vers la porte et poussa Georgie derrière lui en levant son révolver.

« Ne m'vise pas avec ce putain d'truc… » fit Merle en ouvrant grand la porte.

Georgie et Daryl poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de soulagement alors que Daryl baissait son arme le long de son flanc.

« Venez… y a personne ici et y' va pas rev'nir aussi », leur dit Merle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Daryl tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la maison et que Merle fermait la porte en la verrouillant derrière lui.

« Pac'que Billy s'est fait exploser la cervelle dans la grange là derrière… voilà c'qui m'fait dire ça… » expliqua Merle. « Il nous reste que quelques heures avec la lumière du jour et j'pense pas qu'ce soit une bonne idée d'sortir dans l'noir et pas pouvoir voir c'qui peut nous surprendre… on r'partira demain aux premières lueurs… en attendant, on va fouiller la maison et prendre tout c'qu'on peut trouver. »

Ils s'installèrent et trouvèrent de quoi manger. Merle chercha dans la maison après des armes et, bien sûr, de la drogue. Il fut en mesure de trouver une petite réserve de drogue, mais c'était assez pour qu'il en soit content. Merle trouva un miroir et une lame de rasoir, puis il se fit une ligne de coke pour la sniffer. Daryl secoua simplement la tête et se dirigea au premier étage alors que Georgie le suivait.

« Amusez-vous bien, les gosses… » leur brailla Merle tandis qu'ils s'en allaient. « … c'est p't-être la dernière fois qu'vous aurez un lit avant longtemps… » rigola Merle pour lui-même en soupirant lourdement alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise en silence. Il frotta la poudre de son nez et regarda par la fenêtre.

XXX

Daryl commençait à entrer dans l'une des chambres quand Georgie s'arrêta un instant derrière lui, puis se mit à se diriger plus loin dans le couloir. Daryl remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêtée et il recula de l'embrasure de la porte.

« Où tu vas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Georgie s'interrompit dans ses pas et se retourna lentement. « J'étais pas sûre que tu voulais être dans la même chambre que moi… »

« Pourquoi… ? » lui demanda-t-il, ayant l'air en quelque sorte confus.

« Je ne sais pas, Daryl… peut-être parce que je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec toi ou parce que tu n'aurais pas pu être plus fâché sur moi ce matin à cause de ce qui s'est passé quand je suis sortie… je ne peux jamais vraiment dire avec toi parfois », répondit-elle.

Daryl se contenta de la regarder pendant un moment et puis il recommença à entrer dans sa chambre. « Ferme-la et viens… »

Georgie demeura dans le couloir pendant un moment, fixant simplement l'entrée de la pièce. Lentement, elle le suivit à l'intérieur et le trouva couché sur le dos avec une main derrière la tête contre l'oreiller et l'autre près de sa bouche, mâchonnant encore la peau autour de ses ongles. Daryl ne la regardait plus. Il contemplait la fenêtre. Georgie s'assit au bord du lit et retira ses bottes, les jetant par terre.

« Je peux te poser une question, Daryl ? »

Daryl ne répondit pas, il se contenta de la regarder en continuant à mordiller ses doigts et en attendant qu'elle continue.

Georgie lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et constata qu'elle avait son attention.

« Tu veux bien me promettre de ne pas laisser ce qui est arrivé à Oncle Grady m'arriver à moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Daryl cessa de manger ses doigts et se redressa sur ses coudes. « Dis pas ça… J'vais laisser personne te faire du mal et Merle aussi… »

« Tu n'auras peut-être pas ton mot à dire là-dessus, Daryl… promets-moi que si une de ces choses me tue, tu ne me laisseras pas me transformer comme lui. »

« Tais-toi Georgie… arrête de parler comme ça… j'veux rien entendre de ça. » Daryl se recoucha, mettant ses deux bras derrière sa tête et contemplant le plafond.

Georgie se tourna complètement vers Daryl se glissa à côté de lui sur le lit, mais au lieu de se coucher s'allonger simplement à côté de lui, elle se pelotonna contre lui, faufilant un bras sous son épaule et l'autre autour de son torse et elle reposa sa tête sous son menton. Elle put sentir Daryl se raidir.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ? » lâcha Daryl.

« Tais-toi et détends-toi… ça va pas te tuer. Fais-moi plaisir pour une fois… » lui dit-elle.

Lentement, le corps de Daryl commença à se détendre alors que, l'un après l'autre, il retirait ses bras de derrière sa tête, laissant sa tête complètement reposer sur le coussin, et qu'il les enroulait tous les deux autour d'elle.

« Tu vois… c'est si désagréable ? » lui demanda doucement Georgie.

Daryl ne dit rien dans un premier temps, il se concentrait juste sur le fait de ne pas retenir sa respiration. Il ferma les yeux et dit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser.

« Désolé pour Grady… »

Georgie resserra légèrement sa prise autour de la taille de Daryl. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler un moment où elle avait simplement été capable de se coucher dans ses bras. Elle était reconnaissante qu'il ne la repousse pas, mais elle était triste qu'il ait fallu que ce soit la fin du monde pour qu'il ne le fasse pas…

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

Avant de répondre aux reviews, une petite annonce... Cathoux et Eponyme ont eu l'excellente idée, il y a quelques jours, de vouloir créer un forum en français TWD. Ça nous permettre, entre autres choses, d'échanger nos impressions sur la nouvelle saison sans répéter la même chose dans quinze PM différents à quinze personnes différentes... Ça sera aussi peut-être l'occasion de prolonger la discussion entre auteurs et lecteurs sur les fics qu'on aime tant... J'invite donc tout le monde à aller y faire un tour et à y participer. Le forum se trouve sur ce même site. Il suffit d'aller dans la section forum, dans la catégorie "TV shows, Walking Dead". C'est le seul forum en français je crois et il s'intitule "Où les francophones rôdent". Venez donc y rôder nombreux!

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci pour tes trois reviews! C'est super sympa de ta part d'en laisser une pour chaque chapitre! :) Il a fallu du temps pour que les filles se rendent compte de la situation, mais, comme tu l'as souligné, regarder quelque chose à la télé ou le voir en vrai, c'est pas pareil. Il a fallu qu'elles assistent à une attaque pour vraiment comprendre. Moi aussi, j'avais été surprise par le suicide de Janine, même si il est, en effet, complètement vraisemblable et cohérent. J'espère que ce chapitre aura également su te plaire!

**CathouxXx:** Tu gagnes une médaille virtuelle en chocolat avec ton nom gravé dedans et tout et tout! ;) C'est clair que ce sont les personnages qui ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être a priori qui sont les plus intéressants. Je crois que c'est en grande partie pour ça qu'on aime tant les frères Dixon. Dans un tout autre fandom (HP), j'ai déjà remarqué que c'était Snape qui semblait être le personnage le plus populaire, et je crois que c'est exactement pour la même raison. Ce sont des personnages complexes et c'est pour ça qu'ils nous touchent tant. Merci en tout cas pour le commentaire!

**Saphira15:** Merci pour ta review! Moi aussi, je l'aimais bien Janine. Mais dans un monde infesté de zombies, tout le monde ne peut pas survivre malheureusement... Tout bien réfléchi, je trouve qu'un Daryl plus "soumis", ça ne sort pas tellement de l'ordinaire que ça et ça ne me semble pas du tout OOC. Daryl n'est pas un leader. Ici avec Merle, il laisse son frère prendre les décisions. Mais dans la série, il fait exactement pareil. Il se soumet (peut-être pas toujours complètement, mais quand même) à l'autorité de Rick... On voit très clairement, et à plusieurs reprises, que Daryl suit les directives de Rick.


	13. Chapter 13

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Dawn of a New Day_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

A l'aube d'un jour nouveau

Chapitre 13

Daryl se réveilla et la pièce était dans un noir presque complet. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était et il pouvait à peine entendre les ronflements de Merle provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Georgie était toujours couchée dans ses bras et, à la manière dont elle respirait, il pouvait dire qu'elle dormait à poings fermés. Daryl roula lentement sur son flanc pour être face à elle et, juste alors qu'il s'installait dans cette position, elle commença à s'étirer. Georgie leva la tête et regarda Daryl tandis qu'elle se frottait les yeux avec la main, voyant qu'il était éveillé.

« Quelle heure est-il… ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je sais pas… » répondit-il.

Georgie se dit que Daryl en avait peut-être marre qu'elle soit couchée contre lui. « Je suis désolée… je vais me reculer… » lui dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à se détourner de lui.

Daryl posa la main sur sa hanche pour l'empêcher de se retourner. « Ça va… » fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

Georgie le regarda, confuse pendant un moment, tandis que Daryl se rapprochait d'elle, glissant une main dans son dos. Au début, elle crut qu'il était en train de suivre les conseils de son frère, mais tout ce qu'il fit ensuite fut reposer sa tête, alors qu'il tirait le coussin plus prêt, et fermer les yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Lentement, Georgie se pencha pour poser sa tête sur le torse de Daryl, avec sa main toujours autour de la taille de ce dernier, attendant qu'il se dégage d'une moment à l'autre, mais plus le temps passait sans qu'il ne bouge, plus elle se détendait et sombrait vers le sommeil.

XXX

Ils se levèrent tous peu après le lever du soleil. Georgie était légèrement étonnée d'avoir réussi à dormir toute la nuit dans les bras de Daryl, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Ils se redirigèrent vers la route et cette fois Daryl ouvrait la marche. Merle pensait qu'ils seraient plus en sécurité loin des villes et villages. Ils trouveraient un endroit où installer un camp et n'iraient en ville que pour se ravitailler jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un trouve une solution pour que tout redevienne normal. _Ce sera juste comme de longues vacances en camping_… était l'attitude de Merle. Ils avaient déjà de la nourriture, ils avaient pris tous les vivres non périssables de la maison de Billy, des armes, deux tentes à l'arrière du pick-up de Daryl, ils étaient préparés selon lui.

« Oh mon Dieu… ! » cria Georgie alors qu'elle observait une femme courir vers le pick-up depuis le bas-côté de la route, leur faisant des signes frénétiques pour qu'ils s'arrêtent.

« J'm'arrête pas », lui dit Daryl.

« Daryl, s'il-te-plait… elle a peut-être besoin d'aide… arrête-toi, elle n'a pas l'air malade… » lui demanda Georgie.

A contrecœur, Daryl arrêta son pick-up tandis que Merle ralentissait derrière lui.

« POURQUOI TU T'ARRÊTES, PUTAIN, REMONTEZ DANS LA BAGNOLE… ! » leur hurla Merle à tous les deux alors qu'il les voyait sortir avec la femme courant vers eux.

La femme courut jusqu'à Georgie et l'attrapa par les deux bras. « S'il-vous-plait, aidez-moi… mon petit garçon est malade… s'il-vous-plait, aidez-moi… » supplia la femme tandis qu'elle commençait à conduire Georgie vers sa maison.

Georgie résistait, ne sachant pas si elle devait faire confiance à cette femme. « Attendez… qu'est-ce qu'il a, votre fils ? »

« N'la touchez pas ! » aboya Daryl à la femme.

« C'EST QUOI C'BORDEL ? T'AS INTÉRÊT À RECULER, CONNASSE, OU JE L'JURE SUR MA TÊTE, JE TE BUTE ! » cria Merle en s'approchant, son arme levée.

« S'il-vous-plait… les téléphones ne fonctionnent plus, je ne peux pas appeler une ambulance, mon fils a beaucoup de fièvre, je voudrais juste l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais ma voiture ne démarre pas. S'il-vous-plait… je vous en supplie… c'est juste un petit garçon », supplia la femme.

Georgie regardait Daryl, ses yeux écarquillés comme si elle voulait dire _comment ne peut-on pas au moins essayer de l'aider._

« Il a été mordu ? » lui demanda Merle.

« Quoi ? Mordu ? » La femme avait l'air perplexe.

« Joue pas les idiotes, connasse, je sais qu't'as vu les infos, c'est quoi l'putain de problème avec ton gamin ? »

« Écoutez… je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez entendre, mais je ferai n'importe quoi… s'il-vous-plait… c'est mon seul enfant, je ne peux pas le perdre. Tout ce que je veux, c'est un lift… mettez-nous à l'arrière de votre pick-up, je promets que rien ne vous arrivera, déposez-nous simplement à l'hôpital… s'il-vous-plait… » La femme commençait à sangloter.

Georgie comprenait les réticences de Merle… elle avait peur, elle aussi, mais en même temps, il s'agissait d'un enfant… comment pouvaient-ils ne pas au moins voir s'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient faire. « C'est un enfant… on doit essayer… »

Avec hésitation, Georgie accompagna la femme vers sa maison.

« Bordel de merde, Daryl… tu peux pas la tenir en laisse ? C'est une mauvaise idée… » lui dit Merle.

Les frères Dixon coururent pour rattraper la femme et Georgie. La femme garda une prise ferme sur le bras de Georgie pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison. Daryl et Merle échangèrent de nombreux regards.

« J'la bute elle et son putain d'gosse en un battement de cils si ça foire… tu sais que je l'ferai… » fit Merle à Daryl.

« Je doute pas de toi… on va voir. Et si le gamin est juste malade et c'est tout ? »

« C'est la dernière fois qu'on fait un truc comme ça… t'as compris ? A partir de maintenant, ceux qui sont malades n'ont qu'à se démerder seuls… je m'en fiche si c'est un gamin ou pas… c'est la dernière fois. Tu vas devoir faire rentrer ça dans l'crâne épais de notre douce… tu piges ? » lui demanda Merle tandis que Daryl hochait la tête.

La femme ouvrit la porte d'entrée et les conduisit tous les trois dans le salon puis dans le couloir. Ils entrèrent dans la première chambre à droite.

« S'il-vous-plait… il faut que vous l'aidiez », fit la femme alors qu'elle poussait Georgie devant elle, vers son fils. Daryl et Merle suivirent de près. Merle repoussa la femme dans le couloir, s'assurant qu'elle gardait ses distances avec eux tandis qu'elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Tous les trois observèrent le jeune garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir un peu près douze ans. Son visage avait perdu toute couleur et il reposait, immobile, sur le lit.

« Y a rien à faire… on y va ! » déclara Merle.

Georgie savait que Merle avait raison, il n'y avait pas moyen de sauver cet enfant… il était déjà mort.

« Non… ne dites pas ça… » dit la femme en commençant à pleurer. « Il est vivant… il était vivant juste avant que je ne sorte ! Il n'est pas mort… on peut l'aider… emmenez-le à l'hôpital ! »

« M'dame, les hôpitaux prennent plus d'nouveaux cas de toute façon… y sont pleins à craquer aux dernières nouvelles… c'est fini… faut l'accepter », lui aboya Merle.

Georgie regarda au-delà de Daryl qui se tenait à côté d'elle et s'adressa à la femme. « Madame, je suis désolée, mais il a raison… J'ai bien peur que votre petit garçon ne soit décédé… » lui dit-elle en tentant d'être aussi gentille que possible. Georgie regarda à nouveau le jeune garçon. Elle savait bien qu'avec ce genre de nouvelles peu importe à quel point on essaie d'être gentil ça ne servait à rien, mais avoir quelqu'un comme Merle vous révéler la nouvelle, c'était encore bien pire.

« Il était vivant… ne dites pas ça… il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire… J'ai perdu mon mari la nuit dernière, je ne peux pas le perdre lui aussi », pleura la femme.

Daryl regarda Merle et leurs yeux à tous les deux s'écarquillèrent. « Où ? » demanda Merle à la femme.

Confuse, la femme regarda Merle alors que les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Elle ne répondait pas.

« BORDEL ! IL EST MORT OÙ ? IL EST ICI ? » lui hurla Merle, ne la faisant que pleurer davantage.

« MERLE ! SON FILS VIENT DE MOURIR ! LUI HURLER DESSUS NE VA PAS NOUS AIDER À CONNAÎTRE LE FIN MOT DE L'HISTOIRE ! » lui cria Georgie.

Merle repoussa Daryl hors du chemin et vers la porte tandis qu'il se plantait juste devant Georgie. « ÉCOUTE-MOI BIEN… TU CHERCHES LES EMMERDES ! RAMÈNE TON CUL DANS CE PICK-UP AVANT QUE JE TE PORTE JUSQUE LÀ ! »

Merle et Georgie se mirent à se hurler dessus. Daryl observa à nouveau la femme et quelque chose dans le couloir attira son regard. Il leva son révolver, la femme regardait Daryl, choquée et sans voix. Avant que Daryl ne puisse tirer, le rôdeur, que Daryl supposait être le mari, arriva derrière la femme et la mordit à l'épaule. La femme cria alors que le rôdeur la tirait davantage dans le couloir et sur le sol et puis il la mordit au cou. Daryl la suivit à l'extérieur de la pièce et tira une balle dans la tête du rôdeur. Poussant le rôdeur loin de la femme avec son pied, voyant que celle-ci était morte, il visa et fit feu sur elle également.

Les cris de la femme avaient fait cesser les chamailleries de Merle et Georgie qui regardaient vers la porte. Merle empoigna le bras droit de Georgie de sa main gauche et commença à la tirer hors de la pièce quand il rencontra une résistance. Il reporta son attention sur Georgie et avant qu'aucun des deux n'ait pu faire un bruit, le garçon s'était assis, attrapant le bras gauche de Georgie, et y avait plongé ses dents, déchirant la peau. Georgie cria alors qu'elle essayait de dégager son bras, ce qui fit que le garçon mordit plus fort. Merle leva son arme, tirant sur la tête du garçon tandis que Georgie se libérait d'un coup sec de leurs deux emprises et qu'elle reculait dans un coin. Elle recouvrit la morsure avec son autre main pour essayer d'arrêter le saignement.

Daryl se rua dans la pièce, voyant toujours la fumée s'échapper du canon de son révolver. Il tourna les yeux vers Georgie et vit l'horreur sur son visage tandis qu'elle agrippait son bras sanglant.

« NON ! » hurla Daryl qui n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir vu pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il se précipita vers Georgie et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'attraper, elle s'effondra par terre.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » lui cria-t-elle en commençant à pleurer. « OH MON DIEU ! ÇA NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE VRAI ! »

Daryl pouvait sentir ses yeux se remplir de larmes et il ne pouvait pas croire non plus ce qu'il voyait. Daryl entendit Merle pousser un grand soupir.

« Elle a été mordue, Daryl… on sait c'qui arrive quand une de ces choses mord quelqu'un… » fit Merle. « BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

« Non… non… c'est pas pareil… elle est pas morte… tous les autres étaient morts et elle est pas morte… c'est possible qu'elle ait bien… » remarqua Daryl.

Merle faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Avant de parler, il prit une profonde inspiration. « J'veux pas y croire non plus, Daryl, mais faire comme si de rien était va rien résoudre. »

Daryl retourna la couverture sur le lit et arracha un morceau du drap qui était en-dessous.

« Donne-moi ton bras, faudra faire à avec ça pour le moment… puis on va trouver un toubib ou quoi… ça va aller », dit Daryl à Georgie.

Merle observa silencieusement Daryl emballer la plaie sur son bras et l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Ils sortirent de la maison et se redirigèrent vers la route. Les jambes de Georgie se dérobèrent sous elle lorsqu'ils furent à mi-chemin, mais Daryl l'attrapa pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta le reste du chemin alors qu'elle reposait sa tête sur son épaule. Après que Daryl eut déposé Georgie à l'arrière du pick-up, il se tourna vers Merle.

« Docteur Brown est juste au bout d'la rue… on va aller là et il saura quoi faire pour l'aider », lui annonça Daryl.

« C'est une perte de temps, Daryl… elle est cuite et tu l'sais… » lui dit Merle.

« Ta gueule, Merle… tu veux partir… alors pars… mais moi j'l'emmène là… » aboya Daryl tandis qu'il remontait dans le pick-up et se mettait à rouler.

Merle resta debout là un moment et le regarda s'éloigner.

« Et merde, p'tit frère… » se dit Merle à voix haute. « Elle est déjà comme morte… »

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**CathouxXx:** Merci tout plein pour ton commentaire. C'est clair que c'était plus un chapitre de transition. Mais plus d'action dans celui-ci pour compenser! Et oui, c'est vrai que la fin était mignonne comme tout. On sent surtout que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils font d'habitude. Mais à situations exceptionnelles, comportements exceptionnels! ;)

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! L'instant douceur du chapitre précédent était sûrement nécessaire au vu de ce qui vient de se passer ici. Le chapitre 12 était clairement un interlude de calme avant la tempête...!


	14. Chapter 14

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Dawn of a New Day_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

A l'aube d'un jour nouveau

Chapitre 14

Merle se gara devant la maison du docteur Brown alors même que Daryl était en train de redescendre du porche. Merle pouvait voir qu'il était en colère. Daryl regarda Merle.

« Y a personne ici… » lui dit Daryl.

« L'hôpital le plus proche est à plus de soixante kilomètres… » poursuivit Daryl. « J'y vais… »

« Daryl… tu sais qu'tu peux pas faire ça… t'as entendu les infos avant… ils étaient déjà tous complets avant que la télé marche plus… J'peux qu'imaginer comment c'est maintenant… » lui dit Merle.

« POURQUOI TU VEUX PAS L'AIDER ? » lui hurla Daryl.

« Y A PLUS D'HÔPITALS… Y A PLUS DE DOCTEURS… » répondit Merle en hurlant.

« T'AS TORT… QUELQU'UN DOIT L'AIDER ! J'VAIS PAS BAISSER LES BRAS ! J'VAIS TROUVER UN TRUC ! »

Daryl fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux, frustré, il commença à se rediriger vers le côté conducteur du pick-up.

« DARYL… DARYL… » Merle le suivait.

Merle saisit Daryl par le bras et le fit pivoter pour qu'il lui fasse face. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Daryl attendait que Merle lui crie dessus alors qu'il se tendait, prêt à encaisser. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était le calme de Merle.

« Écoute… ramène-la chez Billy… on va nettoyer sa plaie… on va voir comment elle passe la nuit… » lui dit Merle et il secoua la tête tandis qu'il retournait vers sa moto.

Une fois qu'ils furent à la maison de Billy, Daryl transporta Georgie à la cuisine et la posa sur la table. Daryl ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait qu'elle devenait rapidement malade. Ils nettoyèrent sa plaie et l'emballèrent étroitement et Daryl la porta à l'étage, dans la chambre, pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Daryl s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté d'elle alors que Merle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Daryl lui écarta les cheveux hors de son front, mais il sentit instantanément que sa peau semblait être en feu.

« Tu peux m'apporter un peu d'eau ? J'ai si soif… » demanda Georgie à Daryl. Il acquiesça et marcha vers la porte. Au début, Merle se contenta de le fixa et ne bougea pas pour le laisser passer. Daryl soutint son regard. Merle fit basculer son poids juste assez pour que Daryl puisse passer et Daryl se rendit au rez-de-chaussée.

« Je suis désolée, Merle… je sais… c'est de ma faute… » lui dit-elle.

Merle prit une inspiration profonde et la relâcha. Il s'avança de quelques pas dans la pièce et il se pencha contre le pied du lit.

« Daryl veut croire que tu peux te remettre… y a pas grand chose que j'puisse dire pour le faire changer d'avis, j'suppose… » lui dit Merle.

« Ne lui en veut pas… je ne vous ai pas écouté… ni l'un ni l'autre… je suis désolé », fit Georgie en commençant à pleurer.

« C'est pas moi qui va t'contredire… » lui répondit froidement Merle.

Daryl revint avec un verre d'eau et un gant de toilette mouillé. Georgie avala le verre d'eau cul-sec et se recoucha. Daryl posa le gant de toilette sur son front.

« Tu veux t'faire croire que jouer les infirmière va aider, vas-y, fais-toi plaisir… j't'en empêche pas, mais j'vais pas r'garder non plus… » dit Merle en se retournant et en descendant les escaliers d'un pas lourd.

« Merle a raison, tu sais… » commença Georgie avant que Daryl ne la coupe.

« Dis pas ça… t'en sais rien… » lui dit Daryl.

« J'ai tellement mal partout, Daryl… et j'ai l'impression d'être en feu ! Il fait si chaud ! » se plaignit-elle.

« Je sais… essaie juste de pas y penser… » lui répondit Daryl.

« Je suis désolée, Daryl… vous devriez partir sans moi… trouver un endroit sûr. »

« ARRÊTE DE PARLER COMME ÇA ! » lui hurla Daryl. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas passer plus de temps à être fâché sur elle. Même s'il voulait tant croire qu'elle ne se transformerait pas, plus il la voyait devenir malade, plus l'espoir commençait à s'évanouir.

« J'voulais pas crier… laisse-moi faire ça… essaie d'aller mieux… essaie, d'accord ? » demanda Daryl, la suppliant presque.

Georgie observa le visage de Daryl et elle pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans chacun de ses traits. Il essayait tellement désespérément de se raccrocher au moindre espoir. Elle se dit que s'il n'allait pas l'écouter, le moins qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de se raccrocher à ça aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

« D'accord… je promets d'essayer… » lui dit Georgie alors qu'elle tentait de sourire.

« C'est tout c'que je d'mande », répondit Daryl.

« T'es un type bien, Daryl… Je sais que tu ne veux pas le croire, mais t'es un type bien… » lui dit-elle.

« Deviens pas guimauve avec moi… tu sais qu'je déteste ça ! » répondit Daryl tandis qu'il lui offrait un petit sourire. « La meilleure chose à faire pour toi, maintenant, c'est dormir… »

Georgie hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Daryl s'assit au bord du lit à côté d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre dans le sommeil.

Il l'observa dormir pendant quelques minutes. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit pour ne l'avoir pas arrêtée ou fait attendre dans le pick-up pendant que lui et Merle allaient voir le garçon. Si seulement il avait fait les choses différemment.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**CathouxXx**: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Oui, ça devient vachement tristoune... Mais comme tu l'as déjà dit, on s'en doutait un peu... Et tu as raison, ce qui est sympa ici, c'est que l'auteur propose une explication à la colère perpétuelle de Daryl au début de la série. Et c'est très cohérent je trouve. Et clairement, Merle ne se voile pas du tout la face...

**Eponyme Anonyme:** Trois reviews d'un coup! Merci tout plein! Ça fait super plaisir! Oui, Janine est morte et la touche d'humour qu'elle apportait aussi. Après sa mort, on entre clairement dans la partie sombre de la fic. Je n'ai pas l'impression que Merle méprise Janine pour s'être suicidée (il dit à un moment qu'il faut des couilles pour le faire). Tu as raison, ce qui est très impressionnant chez Wasp, c'est que rien n'est superflu. Il n'y a pas un mot de trop, pas un personnage de trop, pas une action de trop. Tout a sa raison d'être.  
En effet, la scène du câlin est plus importante que la scène de sexe, tout simplement parce que Daryl est beaucoup plus impliqué émotionnellement, je crois. J'avais posé la question à Wasp au sujet de la scène de sexe. Et elle la voyait bien comme un interlude entre "avant la vraie merde" et "après la vraie merde". C'est aussi le dernier truc normal et un peu insouciant que Georgie et Daryl font ensemble (le câlin n'a rien de normal et d'insouciant pour Daryl)..  
Merle est vraiment la voix de la raison dans cette fic. Et c'est la voix du "chacun pour soi" qui a l'air un peu cruel. Mais, comme tu le dis si bien, pour une petite minorité, Merle peut montrer des sentiments inattendus. J'adore le Merle de Wasp. C'est sans doute l'auteure qui m'a vraiment fait aimer Merle. Et je retrouve totalement ce Merle-là dans ton Merle à toi. Et ça, c'est top! ;)

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Merci pour ta review. C'est clair que c'est pas la fic la plus joyeuse... C'est super triste, même si on s'en doutait, on ne peut quand même pas s'empêcher d'espérer que tout va aller, que tout le monde va survivre. Mais c'est l'apocalypse zombies, tout le monde ne peut pas survivre... :(


	15. Chapter 15

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Dawn of a New Day_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

A l'aube d'un jour nouveau

Chapitre 15

Merle avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où Daryl s'était levé et avait monté les escaliers pour aller voir comment allait Georgie, mais la dernière fois où il était redescendu, il s'était dirigé vers l'évier avec un verre vide qu'il avait repris de la chambre et un gant de toilette dans sa main. Il remplit le verre et rinça le gant.

« Ça empire », lui dit Merle.

Daryl lança un regard noir à Merle. Ça l'énervait que Merle ressente le besoin de pointer ça, dans la mesure où c'était quelque chose que, clairement, il savait déjà.

« Tu m'entends, p'tit frère ? Il est temps d'voir la vérité en face… » lui dit Merle.

« Ta gueule, Merle ! » le rabroua Daryl.

« J'arrête pas d'voir de plus en plus de ces choses là dehors », fit Merle alors qu'il faisait un geste vers l'extérieur. « On peut pas s'cacher ici plus longtemps… et elle va plus t'nir le coup longtemps non plus. »

« QUOI ? QU'EST-CE TU VEUX QU'J'Y FASSE ? » lui hurla Daryl.

Merle avança plus près de Daryl de sorte qu'ils soient face à face.

« J'DIS QUE J'LAISSERAIS PAS UN CLÉBARD SOUFFRIR COMME ÇA ! » lui répondit Merle en hurlant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Daryl repoussa Merle loin de lui. « T'AS PAS INTÉRÊT À LA TOUCHER, PUTAIN… RESTE LOIN D'ELLE. » Daryl n'avait pas besoin que Merle finisse ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il savait exactement ce que Merle avait en tête.

« ÉCOUTE GAMIN, TU F'RAIS BIEN DE PIGER UN TRUC ! ELLE VA S'TRANSFORMER EN UN DE CES PUTAINS DE TRUCS ET Y A RIEN QU'TU PUISSES FAIRE POUR EMPÊCHER ÇA ! » Merle bouscula Daryl à son tour.

Daryl envoya son poing vers Merle, mais celui-ci esquiva. Il percuta avec beaucoup de force le corps de Daryl, le faisant cogner contre les armoires de la cuisine. Le saisissant par sa chemise, il attrapa Daryl et l'envoya valser contre le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il tint son avant-bras contre la gorge de Daryl, obstruant presque ses voies respiratoires. Daryl se débattit pour se libérer.

« NE T'BATS PAS AVEC MOI, BORDEL… J'VAIS T'FOUTRE UNE RACLÉE, P'TIT FRÈRE… » fulmina Merle.

Daryl hoqueta pour chercher de l'air alors qu'il se débattait, incapable de se dégager de Merle. Avec autant de force qu'il le pouvait, il remonta son genou et frappa l'entrejambe de Merle qui se plia en deux.

Merle se baissa en gardant toujours les mains sur Daryl, grognant de douleur, et il jeta Daryl par terre. Merle s'assit sur son torse et commença à lui donner de grands coups de poing.

« PUTAIN D'MERDE ! NE M'FAIS PLUS JAMAIS UN TRUC COMME ÇA ! T'AS VU C'QUE TU M'FAIS FAIRE ! » Après quelques coups, Merle arrêta et se releva de Daryl, mais il s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

A bout de souffle, Merle s'assit simplement près de Daryl pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse mieux respirer.

« Daryl… » dit Merle sévèrement, mais, fatigué, il n'avait plus l'énergie de crier. « J'suis peut-être un connard sans cœur, mais j'veux pas ça pour elle… Je sais que tu veux pas l'entendre, mais tu dois l'entendre. Ca sert à rien de pleurer pour ça maint'nant, c'qui est fait est fait… »

Merle se leva, se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, attrapa une bière et la décapsula alors qu'il marchait vers le salon et s'asseyait. Merle essaya d'allumer la télévision, mais toutes les chaines n'émettaient que des parasites.

« Laisse-moi jusque demain… Si on peut l'amener à Atlanta, peut-être qu'un d'ces centres de réfugiés pourra l'aider… s'il-te-plait Merle… J'te demande jamais rien… laisse-moi jusque là… » fit Daryl tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le chambranle de la porte, courbé par la douleur que Merle venait de lui infliger. Daryl cracha du sang sur le sol et ajusta sa mâchoire.

Merle resta assis là en silence pendant un moment avant de répondre. « Ok… si elle survit cette nuit, on essaiera de l'amener à Atlanta, mais si son état empire… j'attends pas. »

Daryl dépassa Merle pour aller dans la chambre pendant que Merle regardait droit devant lui les parasites à la télévision.

XXX

Georgie ouvrit les yeux et vit Daryl lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit du verre d'eau sur la table de nuit.

« Je t'ai rapporté de l'eau… » lui dit Daryl. Son visage était ecchymosé et gonflé du côté gauche.

« Daryl ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Georgie en essayant de toucher son visage, mais elle était trop faible pour lever complètement le bras.

« C'est rien, juste moi et Merle, on n'est pas d'accord sur un truc. Rien qui doive te tracasser », lui répondit-il. Daryl posa le gant de toilette mouillé contre le front de Georgie. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux étaient cerclés de noir. Daryl se souvenait que John avait eu l'air tout aussi malade ce jour-là au garage.

« … promets-moi quelque chose, Daryl », lui demanda-t-elle.

Daryl s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté d'elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux sans dire un mot.

« … ne me laisse pas devenir une de ces choses… je peux pas supporter l'idée que c'est ce qui va m'arriver… » Les yeux de Georgie commençaient à se remplir de larmes. « Tu dois me promettre que, toi et Merle, vous n'allez pas laisser ça arriver… » supplia-t-elle tandis qu'elle posait sa main au-dessus de celle de Daryl.

« Tiens le coup jusque demain… on ira à Atlanta et y aura moyen de t'aider là-bas… tiens le coup jusque là… » lui répondit Daryl.

« Daryl… je ne survivrai pas aussi longtemps… Merle a raison… »

Daryl garda la tête baissée, il ne pouvait pas la regarder en face alors qu'il ravalait ses larmes. Elle allait de pire en pire et il savait rien qu'à la regarder dans les yeux qu'il ne faisait que se voiler la face. Daryl se couvrit les yeux de la main lorsqu'il sentit les larmes commencer à couler pour essayer de cacher le fait qu'il pleurait, mais une larme trouva quand même son chemin le long de sa joue. Georgie rassembla toute ses forces pour l'atteindre et elle l'essuya gentiment sur son visage. Daryl bougea sa main de ses yeux et il attrapa Georgie par la main. Il la serra doucement.

« J'te promets rien pac'que tu vas aller mieux… » dit Daryl. Il se pencha en avant, l'embrassa sur la joue, puis il se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce.

Georgie pouvait l'entendre jurer et frapper des poings contre le mur tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers.

Daryl se dirigea rageusement dans la cuisine et prit une bière dans le frigo. Il l'avala rapidement, reposant avec fracas la bouteille vide sur le plan de travail. Daryl s'assit à la table de la cuisine et reposa sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas faire face à ce qui se passait. Merle avait regardé du coin de l'œil Daryl marcher tout ce chemin. Il resta assis là pendant un moment et soupira profondément. Merle se passa la main dans le peu de cheveux de sa coupe à la brosse, puis il se leva et se rendit au premier étage. Il se tint debout dans l'embrasure de la porte jusqu'à ce que Georgie parle.

« Merle… » dit-elle en essayant de rassembler l'énergie nécessaire pour sourire.

Merle avança lentement et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il se pencha sur elle, plaçant une main de l'autre côté d'elle pour pouvoir être face à elle.

« Tu sais c'qui va arriver, hein ? » dit doucement Merle.

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Georgie tandis qu'elle essayait de les réprimer. « Je sais… » Sa voix était tremblotante. « C'est ce que j'ai essayé de dire à Daryl… Je peux pas devenir une de ces choses, Merle… je peux pas… » fit Georgie en commençant à pleurer.

« Je sais… je sais… » lui dit Merle.

« Je ne pense même pas que je passerai la nuit », lui dit Georgie. « S'il-te-plait, Merle… on peut pas faire marche arrière… j'irai pas mieux… s'il-te-plait… » Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Georgie et elle ne se souciait même plus de les retenir.

Merle se pencha plus près et prit son visage en coupe d'une main, son pouce séchant gentiment quelques larmes.

« Chuuuuuut ! Pas besoin de pleurer… j'vais m'occuper de tout… ferme les yeux maintenant et endors-toi… ça va aller… » lui dit doucement Merle alors qu'il se penchait davantage et l'embrassait sur le front. Merle resta tout près d'elle, avec son front contre le sien, alors qu'elle parlait.

« Dis bien à Daryl à quel point je tiens à lui et dis-lui que je sais combien il a essayé que ça aille mieux ? » demanda Georgie.

« J'lui dirai… » répondit Merle, gardant sa tête contre la sienne.

Les larmes continuaient à couler sur le visage de Georgie tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux.

« C'est ça… va, endors-toi et ferme les yeux », lui dit Merle.

Lentement, il s'assit tandis qu'il commençait à chanter.

"_Oh how I miss that Georgia sunshine…..Oh how I wish that I was there…To wake up every morning to the smell of them Georgia pines….Each blossom's blooming everywhere…my restless young heart to be wandering….Far from that old hometown of mine….But oh how I long every minute that I've been gone…To get myself back home to that Georgia sunshine….."*_

Il chanta doucement la chanson encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que sa respiration était plus régulière et qu'il sache qu'elle était endormie.

Lentement et silencieusement, Merle porta la main à l'arrière de son pantalon et en sortit son pistolet. En faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller, il tira la glissière de l'arme vers arrière, puis la guida vers l'avant et, avec un clic, il entendit la cartouche être poussée dans le canon. Merle prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha silencieusement. Il leva le pistolet vers la tête de Georgie et pressa la détente…

* * *

* Jerry Reed, _Georgia Sunshine._ On pourrait traduire comme ceci:

"Oh comme ce soleil de Géorgie me manque... Oh comme j'aimerais être là... Me réveiller chaque matin avec l'odeur de ces pins de Géorgie... Chaque fleur s'épanouissant partout... mon jeune coeur agité être vagabond... Loin de ce vieux village de mon enfance... Mais oh comme je désire chaque minute passée au loin... Revenir à la maison vers ce soleil de Géorgie..."

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Saphira15:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! C'est vrai qu'on sait depuis le début que tous les OC de cette fic allaient à un moment ou à un autre quitter Daryl et Merle. Mais c'est justement ça, Georgie aurait très bien pu les quitter pour une quelconque raison sans forcément mourir. Mais Wasp en a décidé autrement et ça montre bien que dans un monde infesté de zombies, personne n'est à l'abri... Et c'est clair que Daryl prend enfin les choses en main. Il était resté très passif jusque là, mais pour Georgie, il se bouge enfin le cul! Et il se rebelle même contre Merle (encore plus dans ce chapitre-ci d'ailleurs). Et pour les majuscules, c'est clair que c'est agaçant à lire et c'est encore pire à écrire! ;)

**CathouxXx:** Merci pour ton commentaire! Daryl est vraiment touchant dans cette fin de fic, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Et puisqu'ils ne savent en effet pas grand chose de l'épidémie, tous les espoirs peuvent être permis. Mais ce qui est affreux et qui rend tout ça encore bien plus émouvant, c'est que nous, lecteurs, nous savons que Georgie est condamnée. C'est d'ailleurs assez récurrent dans cette fic. Comme les lecteurs ont normalement déjà vu la série, ils en savent beaucoup plus que les personnages. Le suspense n'est pas vraiment "que va-t-il leur arriver?" mais plutôt "comment vont-ils gérer ce qui leur arrive?" Et on en revient un peu cette histoire de deuil qu'on avait abordée sur le forum. Chacun vit les choses à sa manière. Merle et Georgie sont résignés et regardent la vérité en face. Georgie affronte sa mort. Tandis que Daryl se voile la face et est dans le déni...

**Bloody-Lolita1990:** Un tout grand merci pour ta review fidèle! C'est clair que cette fic n'est pas des plus joyeuses. Mais, comme tu dis, elle explique bien le comportement de Daryl au début de la série...


	16. Chapter 16

Crédits:

Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de L.S. Wasp intitulée _Dawn of a New Day_. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de la série _The Walking Dead. _Le personnage original et l'intrigue de cette histoire appartiennent à leur auteure, L.S. Wasp.

* * *

A l'aube d'un jour nouveau

Chapitre 16

Le coup de feu retentit, résonnant dans la tête de Daryl alors qu'il se tenait juste de l'autre côté de la porte, écoutant tout ce qui avait été dit entre eux deux. Daryl demeura simplement debout là, avec son front pressé contre le mur, ses deux mains près de son visage et ses poings serrés. Il ne bougea pas, il ne fit pas un bruit.

Merle sortit lentement de la pièce, son arme toujours dans sa main, le long de son flanc. Il s'arrêta près de Daryl pendant un moment. Il se pencha vers lui et attrapa Daryl par la nuque. Daryl commença à se dégager tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour retenir le sanglot qui forçait son chemin dans sa gorge. Daryl garda son visage contre le mur, avec ses poings pour se cacher le visage.

Merle resserra sa prise sur Daryl, refusant de le laisser aller et il l'attira plus près. A contrecœur, Daryl se tourna vers Merle avec sa tête baissée et il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Merle, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule. Merle pouvait sentir l'humidité sur sa chemise à cause des larmes de Daryl. Il serra Daryl aussi fort qu'il pouvait pendant un moment, puis il repoussa son frère loin de lui, vers le mur, alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Daryl se laissa glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir avec les genoux pliés à côté de la porte tandis qu'il était appuyé contre le mur. Il sécha les larmes de son visage et se mit à mâchonner la peau autour de ses ongles pendant qu'il essayait de respirer profondément et d'arrêter de pleurer. Ni lui ni Merle ne se firent face du reste de la nuit.

XXX

Le lendemain matin, aucun des frères ne parla beaucoup. Merle avait shooté dans l'arrière de la chaussure de Daryl pour le réveiller quand il l'avait trouvé endormi dans le couloir.

« Faut qu'on parte… » Ce fut tout ce que Merle lui dit.

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires, mangèrent un petit bout sur le pouce dans la cuisine et partirent, Daryl dans son pick-up suivant Merle sur sa moto. Ils se dirigèrent vers la route principale de la petite ville quand Merle tourna rapidement sur une voie secondaire. Il se gara sur le bas-côté de la route et approcha le pick-up de Daryl. Daryl avait sa fenêtre baissée et son bras pendait dehors.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas maintenant ? » demanda sèchement Daryl.

« Sors et prends un fusil… » ordonna Merle. Il marcha vers le bout de la route, à l'endroit où elle croisait la route principale et il se cacha près de la rangée d'arbres. Daryl l'approcha prudemment par-derrière avec un fusil.

Merle se tourna quand il entendit Daryl derrière lui et lui arracha le fusil des mains.

Merle mit en joue dans la direction vers laquelle ils s'étaient dirigés au départ.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est une de ces choses ? » demanda Daryl.

« Non… c'est un barrage routier… » fit Merle alors qu'il rendait le fusil à Daryl et qu'il lui pointait un endroit sur la route pour qu'il voie par lui-même.

« C'est quoi c'bordel ? » s'exclama Daryl en regardant dans la lunette du fusil. Bien sûr, Merle avait raison. Il y avait des militaires avec leurs véhicules qui bloquaient le passage, dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

« Tu crois qu'y' zessayent d'empêcher les gens de v'nir ici ? » demanda Daryl.

« … et d'les empêcher d'sortir… » remarqua Merle. « Viens, on va prendre la rue Smith's Creek pour sortir du village. Personne l'utilise plus et y personne qui va s'rapp'ler d'la bloquer… mais d'abord, on va au bout d'la route à la ferme de Johnson, y aura quelque chose là-bas qu'on pourra utiliser comme rampe pour mettre la moto à l'arrière de ton pick-up et pour l'attacher. Fa va pas l'faire avec la moto sur cette route. C'sera déjà assez dur dans ton pick-up, mais j'crois qu'on y arriv'ra », l'instruisit Merle.

Daryl hocha la tête affirmativement et ils se redirigèrent sur la route.

Un peu près une heure plus tard, ils étaient parvenus à la rue Smith's Creek. Rue était un grand mot vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il leur fallut une heure juste pour sortir du village, car ils devaient rouler très lentement à cause des bosses et des ornières auxquelles ils devaient faire attention. Pourtant, finalement, ça les mena à une bonne distance du village et sur l'autoroute. Daryl était soulagé d'être enfin à nouveau sur une route asphaltée.

« Eh ben, encore bien qu'on s'y connaît tous les deux en voitures… J'pense qu'on aurait pu laisser ta suspension là sur cette route ! » plaisanta Merle.

« J'pense qu'il va falloir longtemps avant qu'j'aie à nouveau envie de travailler sur une voiture », dit Daryl alors qu'il repensait au garage et à tout ce qui s'était passé.

« C'était une putain d'blague, p'tit frère… tu vas rester fâché sur moi à cause de Georgie ? C'est ça l'truc ? » Merle commençait à élever la voix.

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler… » dit Daryl. Il se sentait comme une merde et il n'avait envie de penser à rien. Il avait perdu plus de gens auxquels il tenait pendant ces quelques derniers jours qu'il n'en avait perdus de toute sa vie.

« J'L'AI FAIT POUR TOI, BORDEL ! POUR QUE T'AIES PAS À L'FAIRE… TU CROIS QU'C'ÉTAIT FACILE, PUTAIN ? BEN ÇA L'ÉTAIT PAS, MAIS FALLAIT QU' ÇA S'FASSE… ELLE LE SAVAIT ET FAUT QU'TU TE FOURRES ÇA DANS TON CRÂNE ÉPAIS ! » hurla Merle.

« FAIS CHIER, MERLE ! TU CROIS QUE J'LE SAIS PAS ? »

Merle lui donna une claque à l'arrière de sa tête.

« PUTAIN MERLE ! C'ÉTAIT POURQUOI ÇA ? » lui hurla Daryl.

« J'essaie juste de te r'connecter les neurones, p'tit frère… tu peux pas t'appesantir sur ces trucs… les choses sont comme elles sont… c'est pas en s'tracassant qu'on va y changer quoi qu'ce soit… oublie pas ça… »

Ils restèrent tous les deux assis en silence pendant quelques minutes. Daryl en avait fini de parler. Il en avait fini de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour qui que ce soit. Ça n'en valait pas la peine. La seule personne dont il devait s'inquiéter c'était Merle et c'était parce qu'ils étaient du même sang. A part ça, Daryl en avait fini avec les gens, avec tout le monde.

Merle se mit à gigoter et à devenir nerveux à cause du silence qui s'étirait entre eux.

« File-moi tes cigarettes… Je sais qu't'en as… »

Daryl se pencha en avant contre le volant et sortit son paquet de sa poche arrière. Il l'ouvrit à une main alors qu'il continuait à essayer de rouler droit et il en sortit deux cigarettes avec ses dents. Il repoussa ensuite le paquet dans sa poche arrière et poussa sur l'allume-cigare.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demanda Merle.

« Quoi ? » Daryl avait l'air confus tandis qu'il retirait l'allume-cigare, allumant les deux cigarettes et en tendant une à Merle.

« Ça… » Merle fit un geste vers la cigarette alors qu'il la prenait de la main de Daryl.

Daryl fit de son mieux pour réprimer le petit sourire sur son visage. « Pour rien… tu voulais une clope, j't'en donne une… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as pas juste donné l'paquet ? » demanda Merle.

« Pac'que tu m'piques toujours mes cigarettes… » se plaignit Daryl.

« J'te pique pas tes foutues clopes ! » le rabroua Merle.

« Putain qu'si Merle, tu l'fais ! » lui répondit Daryl en criant.

Merle frappa un grand coup dans le bras de Daryl « non, va t'faire foutre, Darylina ! » qui fit tomber la cigarette de la bouche de Daryl sur ses genoux.

« PUTAIN MERLE ! » Daryl bondit en essayant de ramasser la cigarette avant qu'elle ne brûle son pantalon alors qu'il braquait le volant, le pick-up faisant une embardée sur la route. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent le clairon d'un klaxon.

« FAIS GAFFE, GAMIN ! » hurla Merle à Daryl tandis qu'il se tournait pour regarder derrière eux. Daryl contre-braqua un peu trop et ils sortirent de la route et finirent leur course dans un petit fossé.

La caravane qui arrivait derrière eux fit un écart dans la direction opposée et roula de l'autre côté dans un fossé qui était bien plus profond.

Les deux véhicules étaient à l'arrêt.

« Putain d'merde, Daryl… t'sais rien faire conv'nablement ? » l'engueula Merle.

Merle et Daryl continuèrent à se disputer quand Merle cessa et fit un geste à quelqu'un près de Daryl. Un vieil homme avec un chapeau de pêcheur s'approchait du pick-up.

« Vous allez bien, les gars ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mon Dieu… qui t'a appris à conduire, bordel ? » lui aboya Merle.

« Il me semble que c'était vous qui nous avez fait sortir de la route, pas le contraire… j'essaie juste de voir si tout l'monde va bien, c'est tout… » expliqua l'homme.

« Merle… ferme ta gueule, laisse-moi gérer ça, d'accord ? » lui dit Daryl.

« Allez, Daryl, on y va… » ordonna Merle.

« Eh, attendez une minute… vous nous avez fait sortir de la route… le moins que vous puissiez faire, c'est nous aider à sortir du fossé… vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser ici comme ça… » se lamenta l'homme.

Merle vit deux femmes surgir de derrière la caravane et traverser la route. Toutes les deux blondes, l'une se fit une visière de sa main et l'autre se tint là avec ses deux mains aux hanches.

« Eh ben… regarde-moi ça ! » chuchota Merle à Daryl. « J'prends les beaux nichons et tu peux avoir la plus jeune… » rigola Merle.

Daryl leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

« Je… J'suis vraiment désolé, mon pote… j'ai un peu l'sang chaud parfois, tu vois… J'm'appelle Merle et c'est mon petit frère, Daryl… on serait heureux d'vous aider… » lui dit Merle.

« Très bien… moi, c'est Dale… les deux jeunes demoiselles là-bas, c'est Andrea et Amy… c'est vraiment sympa de nous aider. » L'homme avait l'air soudainement flippé par le changement de ton dans la voix de Merle, mais il hocha la tête et retourna vers la caravane.

Daryl et Merle sortirent tous les deux du pick-up et se mirent à traverser la route.

« Bordel Merle… désolé, mon pote ?... heureux d'vous aider ?... t'es l'pire menteur que j'aie jamais vu », remarqua Daryl alors que Merle le poussait par le bras pour jouer et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la caravane.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews

**Eponyme Anonyme**: Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires. C'est certainement pas moi qui vais t'en vouloir d'être en retard pour les reviews. Je suis pas mal dans mon genre...  
Pour la ponctuation, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Les points de suspension sont clairement mal utilisés. Mais, comme pour les majuscules, je ne veux pas prendre la liberté de les supprimer. Je crois que ce serait malhonnête de ma part. J'adapte quelquefois la ponctuation, c'est vrai, mais juste pour que ça reste grammaticalement correct en français. Les points de suspension restent grammaticalement corrects en français (c'est sémantiquement parlant que ça pose problème et ce déjà en anglais), donc j'ai fait le choix de ne pas y toucher...  
La fic a clairement échappé à son auteure (de son propre aveu). Elle voulait en effet écrire une romance tragique (il était bien prévu que Georgie meure), mais centrée sur Daryl qui était d'ailleurs LE personnage principal des premiers chapitres. Et c'est un peu malgré elle que Merle a volé la vedette à son frangin. Elle a d'ailleurs tellement aimé écrire Merle que c'est en écrivant cette fic qu'elle a eu l'idée de "Hand for a Hand". Comme tu le soulignes, Daryl est en situation d'échec du début à la fin de l'histoire. Il foire absolument tout. Et c'est ça qui est émouvant. On est face à un Daryl très fragile, très peu sûr de lui, complètement désemparé, dépassé par la situation, dépossédé de tous ses moyens. Et c'est un Daryl bien plus émouvant et plus humain que le "badass Daryl".  
J'ai moi aussi beaucoup aimé la dernière scène qui est particulièrement touchante. On voit rarement un Merle émouvant qui reste in character dans une fic où Merle n'était pas censé avoir le rôle central. Je trouve cette scène tellement belle que si j'avais été à la place de Wasp, j'aurais achevé la fic comme ça. Ca aurait fait une jolie fin je trouve. En tout cas, je vais lui traduire ta review tout à l'heure. Je me réjouis d'avoir sa réponse, mais je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie par tant de compliments! :)

**CathouxXx**: Merci pour ta review. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Cette fic prend encore plus de profondeur quand on la met en relation avec la série. Tu as raison, Daryl fait pour Dale ce qu'il n'a pas pu faire pour Georgie. Et c'est la première fois qu'il réussit quelque chose dans la série (après tous ses échecs) et c'est à partir de là qu'il commence vraiment à avoir un rôle plus important et à devenir le bras droit de Rick. La petite bagarre entre frères est en effet très crédible. On les imagine bien fonctionner comme ça. Ce sont des hommes d'action, pas de parole. Et les conflits se règlent avec les poings. Comme tu dis, ça leur permet d'évacuer la tension entre eux. Concernant la dernière scène, je pense qu'on est toutes d'accord, Merle qui assiste aux derniers instants de Georgie et qui prend part à la grande scène émotion de la fic, c'était vraiment inattendu, mais logique en même temps, très clairement dans la continuité de toute l'histoire.

Voilà, c'était déjà le dernier chapitre. Je répondrai aux éventuelles reviews pour ce chapitre sur le forum, dans le sujet "review".

Un tout tout grand merci à L.S. Wasp qui a écrit cette très belle histoire et qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise.

Merci bien sûr à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont lu cette traduction, particulièrement à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire (CathouxXx, Eponyme Anonyme, Bloody-Lolita1990, saphira15, Point de Suture, misscoofee). Merci à ceux qui ont aimé cette histoire au point de l'ajouter dans leurs favoris ou de souscire à une alerte. C'est chaque fois un immense plaisir de recevoir un mail qui me dit que j'ai une review ou que quelqu'un à selectionner ma traduction dans ses favoris. Merci pour ça!


End file.
